From a Different View
by XxIfLooksCouldKillxX
Summary: Phil Lester is someone you wouldn't want putting you in your place. He's high up in the gang units, and is an assassin. Dan Howell is a deceving lying sneak with a signature side smirk. He works on the other side of the London gangs, killing being in his category also. When both men are assigned to finish each other off what will it happen? * WARNING Phan, BoyxXboy, violence, death
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Heyy this is my first phan fic so sorry if it sucks. Any way this is all made up we all know Dan and Phil are as scary as pink fluffy bunnies with no teeth. Phan isn't real sadly and I do not own Dan or Phil in anyway. Enjoy I will try to update as much as I can!

P.S I'm also American so if I use an American term instead of a British one sorry.

"Lester get your ass up!" I was informed being bombarded with a pillow attack. My eye's quickly shot open as my reflexes took over, reaching out I grabbed my attacker. Pulling at any body part I got a hold of, I flung them into the air over my bed. They groaned as they hit the floor with a thud.

It was then I realized it was my flat mate and partner in crime, Noah Wince. "God dammit Wince." I grumbled crawling across my bed leaning over the edge. He was sqarwled out on the carpet and I felt a smirk pull on my face. "You know not to approach me when I'm sleeping." I confirmed.

"Hell Lester I don't know how else to get you out of bed." He mumbled trying to regain himself from the ground. Standing up he straightened himself out, "Boss called, he wants to see in his office in the next twenty minutes." Noah's sinister smile was brought on. I rose an eyebrow "Alone?"

"Alone" he nodded, "I don't know why he didn't go into detail." Were his last words before heading out the door. I shot out of bed as I only had little time to get dressed and out the door.

I cursed colorfully, as I rummaged through my drawers throwing on some jeans and a tee shirt slipping a leather jacket over it. I stumbled through the hallway desperately looking for a pair of shoes.

I found Noah in the lounge with a cup of coffee and a smile as he flipped through channels. "Ten minutes" He warned his voice in a sing song tone. I rolled my eyes pulling on the first pair I found. "Bye asshole" I muttered before ripping the door open.

As I impatiently waited in the lift, I raked my hand threw my mess hair. I tried my best to make it look less horrifying.

I couldn't get out of the building faster as I rushed through the city of London. The cloudy sky and the wet pavement, I saw the old shabby tower come into view. For the most part it was abandoned to any by stander you'd ask. But as I knew it was really operated from the basement.

I casually made my way over pushing past random strangers who were in such a hurry to get to their normal boring office job. Not that my job is any more exciting- scratch that it's full of action.

I slipped around to the ally between my building and the other beside it. My footsteps echoed as they slapped onto the grimy concert. If I listened closely I'd probably hear the mice and rats scampering around. The ally way was dark and with a gust of wind, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Nearing the end, I didn't hesitate to unlock the latch to the door's that lead down to the cellar. Swinging them open, I slowly made my way into the shadowy tunnel. As my feet hit the first stair I sunk in closing the underground doors behind me.

I continued to walk until I reached the end of the tunnel. Grabbing the door handle I yanked it open causing the light to flood in. I squinted until my eye's adjusted to the brightness. I was swallowed in by the smells of fear and blood. Smirking I closed the door, stepping completely into the hallway.

It was all white reminding me of a hospital. My sneakers scraped the shiny tiles as I headed to Boss's office. The door was made of pure steel and had security camera's set up everywhere near.

I waited outside the metal that kept the room and the hallway separate; the entry opened to reveal one of Boss's many guards. He looked me up and down before recognizing me and letting me through. "Phil Lester right?" he reassured as he bolted door shut. "Yes" I answered before he led me into the office.

I walked in seeing Boss behind his desk as usual, paper's scattered across it. His hair was neatly slicked back, and his white dress shirt was straightened and pressed. Looking up he gave me a wrinkled smile, full of determination.

I noticed the guns lined on the wall, similar to my own collection. Sure I've been in here countless times but I've always admired them. "Lester I have an assignment that I need you to complete." Boss started trying to draw my attention away from the guns. I've always had a fascination with guns. I looked to him raising an interested eyebrow.

"By myself?" I inquired; he nodded "That's why I only asked for you."

"mhm" I made a humming noise, "what is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest, and tried my best to look unfazed by his request.

"I need you to assassinate a man by the name of Daniel Howell." The grin was still stuck on his devilish features. I nodded, "Must be important if you want me to do it alone." I smirked; he nodded before his expression canceled into a serious appearance.

"But really Lester this guy is dangerous, don't be devised by him. Don't hesitate to kill him." Boss said, leaning over and shuffling through the papers. His grasped a pierce between his two fingers, slipping it from the file. As he did this I notice the photo printed onto the paper.

"Here" he out stretched his arm waiting for me to take the paper. I didn't waver to snatch it up, holding it in both hands I stared down at it. I studied the picture of the boy with the pretty brown eyes along with brown hair that was swept to the side, similar to mine.

"This is him?" I asked, noticing how natural he looked, his toothy grin lighting up his whole face. "Like I said don't fooled by his boyish looks." Boss didn't look up, but I nodded.

"All the information you need is on the paper. I would like him killed by tonight." He requested flicking his wrist gesturing me to leave the room. "Show yourself out good luck" he mumbled, his attention caught by something other than me.

"Yes sir" I said under my breath turning to exit the room, nodding to the guard on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was only five minutes away from the building, walking around trying to find a café. When I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Reaching in I didn't bother to check the caller ID before answering it holding it to my ear. "Lester" It was Boss again; I stopped for two seconds in the mob of people. Wasn't my best idea considering I almost got trampled over. I pulled myself to the side for a breather still clutching the phone to my ear.

"Yeah?" My voice was jagged and I sounded out of breath. "It's about Howell." He paused for a second. "Change of plans we don't want him killed, can you bring him here?" It wasn't really a question since I wasn't accountable to deny. "Um sure."

"Great, he's a rouge moves from gang to gang keep that in mind." Were his final words before I heard the click of the receiver. I blew out my cheeks with a puff of air letting them fade out. I shoved my phone back into my pocket before adjusting my jacket.

I stopped into a little dinner for something to occupy myself as I planned out what I was going to do. Sitting down, I ordered a cup of coffee and pulled out the sheet of paper Boss had given me. I laid it out on the table, sipping my coffee slowly.

The boy with the rough brown hair and almond colored eyes claimed to be called Daniel Howell is only 18. Basically a kid it seems, even if I'm only four years older. He's gotten around a lot, never staying in the same area for long. I found it interesting, he was like a lone wolf without a pack.

It stated he was pretty good with weapons and his trainer had been unknown. He'd gotten into this kind of stuff at a young age only about 14. It wasn't surprising, once your sucked in you can't really get out. It didn't say anything about his personal life, such as family or so. I didn't really care though, it's not my job to care.

I finished standing and leaving the money on the table. Heading out of the cafe I didn't realize how hard it'd be to find him in this town. I mean I knew he was in the area according to Boss, but still. There are so many people, it's just hard to try and pick out only one.

After countless time of wondering around, the panic almost started to settle in. But then a gleam of hope shined down and that hope was what I've been looking for. Daniel Howell.

I stopped in my tracks seeing him standing across the street. He was towered high and looked just as his profile in the picture I've seen. His jean's hanging low a sweat shirt topping it off. He looked casual, and I wondered if he's just good at putting on a poker face.

I only faltered for a few minutes before going forward, I didn't really have a plan. But I guess I'd just have to wing it, not really the smartest thing to do.

Daniel turned and started going right, as I was still crossing the street. I picked up the pace not letting him out of my sight. When I made it to the pavement, my eye's were boring into the back of his head as he walked farther and farther away. I sprinted trying to catch up to him, dodging random people on the way.

He didn't slow down and I didn't know where he was headed. But I caught up to him, and was close behind that if I reached out I could grab his shoulder. Something must have happened in front of use because everyone slowly moved into a traffic jam. Soon everyone stopped walking all together, and you could hear the scoffing and complaining from angry business men.

I stood right behind Daniel, and I heard a scoff come from his lips as well. I on the other hand was a bit grateful, as it gave me time to catch my breath and decide how to approach him.

Suddenly he turned slightly, and I knew he'd caught me staring at him. I wasn't like a deer in the heads lights, instead I tried a friendly tactic and smiled a little. I didn't know how much he knew, but he seemed to buy it because he gave a charming side smirk in return. Before turning back around and as he did, his sweat shirt ridded up a bit, and I saw the knife in his belt peeking out.

I smirked, not looking so innocent now.

The crowd of people started moving forward, and he moved along in it smoothly. I fallowed quietly behind trying to be unnoticed.

But when we reached the point where we were only a couple feet away from a very dark ally I had to snatch up the chance. I swiftly put my body into action as I grabbed Daniel from behind the shoulders. His muscle's went tense and he quickly reacted as I shoved him into the ally way, without anyone giving us a second glance.

I could see him stumble a bit in the dim light, quickly ripping the knife from his belt. As I did the same seizing my gun from the belt loop that held it. Rapidly raising it, pointing it at Howell's head.

"So your Lester?" he asked, more like a statement. His voice rough with a bit of anger, but also very sly. He had a smirk on and his head was titled in toward his chest. His hair falling a bit in front of his eyes. "With that face you could get away with murder and never is suspected." He spat, as I noticed how posh his voice sounded.

"Who says I haven't" I rose an eyebrow as he let out a low chuckle.

"Of course" he mumbled to himself, I could see he was gripping his knife tightly. Through the hazy light I could see some regret staining his features, probably for not being more alert.

"Come on kid, let's just put the knife down." I cooed, a bit teasingly. He snickered, "Oh wow"

"You know I will shoot you" I spoke up, "If you don't just hand yourself in." he rolled his eyes. "Seriously" I warned, and I wasn't kidding maybe my face was fooling. But so is his.

"Come on Lester let-" He didn't finish before I pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to pierce into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he shouted as his opposite hand flew up to clutch the wound. "You fucking fucker you shot me!" he seethed the pain getting to his knees as he sunk to the concert. "I warned you, I don't mess around Howell." I smiled a bit, walking up to him. I crouched down taking the knife that had fallen out of his grasp.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" he boiled gasping in pain. Blood ran down his back and his front, covering him in the soaking wet red liquid. I knew if I didn't get him out of here he'd bleed to death. I hurriedly patted him down finding more weapons and pulling them out throwing them to the side.

I put one arm under his knees and the other supported his back. He struggled in my arms, cursing and threatening me. But I caged him in and carried him deeper into the ally. Cutting through, the whole way through listening to Daniel as he pounded against me trying to escape. But he was losing to much blood that I felt him grow heavier as his movements became less and less.

But I was in good timing and made it back to my building. I didn't take any more time to get in there, considering he was drifting in and out of conciseness. As I entered the white hallway for the second time today, blood dripped onto the white tiles.

I shouted for some medical help and some guards came rushing around with a gurney lifting him away from my arms. They took him to the infirmary, and the special doctor's will take care of him.

I turned my head, and saw Boss standing around the corner with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been four day's since I've nabbed Howell and he's been thrown into the intarragastion room, after he'd been treated for his injuries. According to Noah, who'd been helping out in handling him.

I was uninterested when Boss demanded me to be in the room with him. Obviously he'd told me to come early, so I was shoved in a shoe box room with the kid. The way he looked, his wrists cuffed to the arms of the chair, a white bandage patch cover his wounded shoulder under his top. His eyes red from lack of sleep, and his hair ruffled up. He looked infuriated, and I could tell he was plotting my death at this point.

But I stood leaned against the wall with my arms folded over my chest and a blank face on. "I am seriously going to fuck you up." He growled, narrowing his eye's at me. I let out a chuckle "Okay" I didn't fight it, wasn't in the mood.

He tried his best to flip the strands of hair that had fallen infornt of his eye's away. He looked so uncomfortable it was almost awkward. His breathing was heavy and his jaw was clenched.

When the metal door swung open Boss stepped in, a guard close behind. "Hello" He smiled at me then to Daniel. Howell scoffed rolling his eyes, as I just gave a small smile in return.

"What do you want?" Daniel's voice jagged as spat words. "You'll know soon enough" Boss sat down in the chair at the other end of the table placed between Daniel and him.

Daniel contracted his eye's looking a bit worried. "If you want answers you're not getting them." He growled, I wondered what he meant, answer's for what? It was then I realized I didn't know the situation. I looked at Boss who just looked irritated, "No" he paused for a moment. Giving Daniel a chance to attack "Yes that is what you want. Well it isn't any of my business to tell."

Boss stood turning to me and motioning for me to follow. I did as I was told as he led me out of the room and into the area that held the shoe box. He turned to me, as I glanced through the giant glass window seeing Howell snarling at the guard who was still in there.

"I need to ask you a favor." He started gaining my attention "Your one of the best out there and he's," he paused and pointed at Daniel through the glass " going to be a problem. We are going to be keeping him in the Penton cell, and I need you to watch after him. Try to get him to trust you if possible." He said, my jaw was ajar and I was at a loss for words. This kid must be really important, if their doing all of this.

"O-of course." I stammered blinking as he smiled "Great" before heading back into the room. I was left staring through the glass watching as Boss talked and Howell unwillingly listened. Boss finished and Daniel looked about ready to kill, all innocence that has ever been in his boyish face vanished into pure anger. He started shouting as I tried to read his lips but all I got was 'you, bastard and kill'

Boss laughed and shook his head before stalking back out. He gave me a glance along with a nod of approval before walking out of the room completely. I was left not knowing what to do, only staring through the glass watching Howell struggle at trying to get loose. He looked so frustrated and angry that I could also see the part of him that wanted to cry and for that I pitied him.

But not really.

Just then Noah walked in with a smile on his face "Heard you're Howell's probation officer." He joked turning to look through the glass. "I guess" I breathed out. "Boss said we got to get him down to his cell."

"Bye ourselves?" I asked scrunching my face together. "Yep"

"Last time I tried to get him somewhere I ended up having to shoot him." I sighed, as he laughed.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen again." Noah beamed, before heading over to the door, he walked in first as I trailed behind. "Howell long time no see." He teased raising his eyebrows.

"Piss off" Daniel growled looking form Noah to me. "No can do" Noah said moving over to the key chain and plucking one off. He then headed over to Howell, bending down to unlock the cuffs. I stood by the door ready, if he decided to try to run for it. Which would be a horrible idea considering this place was crawling with gun patrols.

After the cuffs were removed from his wrists he brought them together to rub the red marks. Looking up at both of use, he rose an eyebrow. "Please put out your wrists." Noah smiled, as he pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his belt. Daniel rolled his eyes before giving them out for Noah to latch them.

Noah pulled Howell from the chair onto his feet, before linking arms with him. Daniel scoffed in disgust while Noah just grinned luminously. "Lester the door" he granted. I nodded stepping forward before turning the knob and stepping aside to let them through. They walked in front as I straggled behind; Noah led us down the halls until we reached a flight of stairs.

I unlocked the door to the stair case and walked in before them. We climbed down five departures before getting to the Penton cell, which was pretty different from the other cells. It was more like a locked in apartment, it was pretty cozy. Noah unlocked the door with the set of key's he had.

He didn't even step foot into the cell only shoving Howell in who stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. I gave Noah a questioning glance before he shrugged "He's your problem now, see ya back at the flat. "he smirked before giving me a little shove into the room, handing me a key to the solid metal door. Then bolting it shut, and leaving.

I looked up to Daniel who looked irritated as hell. He lifted up his hands nodding his head to the cuffs. "Do you mind?"

"If you promise not to make me shoot you again" I teased as he jeered throwing his head back then rolling it back to look at me with an expression that says 'really?'

I shrugged before taking a step forward grabbing his arms and pulling them closer before unlocking them. I put the cuffs into my belt and watched him rub his wrists like before. "You know I'm going to get out of here." He smirked as I rose an eyebrow. "That great" I mocked, walking over to the small kitchen that only held an empty fridge and a few cupboards. No appliances, or food was anywhere.

"You know my last request was to kill someone by the name of Lester" The words rolled off his tongue making me unintentionally shiver, which gladly he didn't notice. "Really? What happened" I asked going along with the little game he's playing.

"I left" he walked closer to me, teasingly. "Why?" I asked taking a step back.

"Because that's how it works."

"How what works?" I started to become curious to the mystery of this kid.

"This" He spread his arms out gesturing to everything "You can't trust anyone in this place"

"I know" I stammered his eye's averted to me "No you don't, I know guy's like you Lester. You may think your tough and you may do things that surprise people. But at heart your just a big- nothing"

I narrowed my eye's "Oh really?" he just continued to stare at me. Until I got almost got sick of looking into those brown eyes of his. Almost.

I scoffed and turned to leave, but he reached out and grabbed my arm. Spinning me slightly before I ripped away not wanting to hear what he had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm serious Lester." Boss looked me straight in the eye with the most solemn expression. "I know"

"No you don't know the half of it. He's important and if he won't give answers in the next couple months, I guess he'll just have to be executed. " Boss spat. I nodded, honestly I didn't really care what happened to him, but I know Boss is counting on me. I nodded giving a sincere glimpse, this task was made ten times harder as they were keeping the information I'm supposed to be finding out a secret.

I carried the tray of food to the cell that held the prisoner I was to look after. I unlocked the door stepping into the small room, I was prepared to be attacked but when nothing came I quickly latched to door shut. I walked over setting the tray onto the small table.

"Howell?" I called turning around scanning the room. Was he hiding? I almost laughed "Come out come out were ever you are" I teased walking forward. As I did I felt a palm press to my arm as the fingers wrapped around it. I became alerted quickly ripping out of their grasp and raising my fist ready to make the blow.

But I saw Howell standing there with wide eye's as his hands flew up in surrender. "Watch it" he hissed taking a step back. I lowered my fist after making sure he wasn't going to try anything. "Sorry"

He raised a suspious eyebrow before turning around heading over to the table. He looked at the food for a second before glancing back to me "It's not poisoned is it?" he asked, I released a laugh. "No Daniel" I smiled, as he flinched before staring at me a second more. I couldn't really read his features, or what he was thinking. But he finally shook his head; it was probably something to do with how nice I'm acting.

"Please just call me Dan" he breathed out. "First name bases huh?" I chuckled, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You can call me Phil" I spoke up after the silence had taken its place. He nodded before picking up a piece of bread and biting into it.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked numbly as he chewed, he gave me a look that defined how stupid I was. "Um I'm locked in a cell" he snapped.

"Right" I swallowed, watching him continues to eat. He wore the same thing from yesterday, a pair of jeans and tee shirt that were probably given to him. He looked worn down and tiered.

"So 'Phil'" he emphasized my name "What are the plans?" he asked, I took a second to shrug. "I don't know, I'm just in charge of your needs like food and stuff." I knew that was a lie as I avoided eye contact. He was probably going to end up dead in the next couple months.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah honestly" I smirked, I watched him debate over his thoughts. "So you were ordered to take care of my needs?"

"Correct" the words slurred out of my mouth.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked as my face dropped. Oh god. I decided to brush it off, turning for the door.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, I slightly glanced behind me. "I have a life, I'll be back later." I answered, not waiting for a reaction.

Dan's P.O.V

I have to get the fuck out of here. It has been exactly one night and I want to rip my hair out. How could I have been so stupid? I'm usually so much alert and nifty.

Fuck. No one's here to have my back. I'm rouge at the moment, which means a loner. Someone without a gang, someone on their own.

I know what these idiots want, it's all for power. They want this shitty little gang to last; they want it to be stronger than the other units. They want to be feared, and I have something that will help, important information that eveyone's after. That I will take to my grave.

I stood after watching Lester- I mean 'Phil' leave. He doesn't know what's coming for him. He can't trust these people, no matter how long he's been working with them. That's why I don't stay in the same ring for long. You never know when you'll get a gun to the head or a knife in your back.

I then scanned the room again, making sure that I hadn't missed anything that would get me out of here. But again nothing. I'm not surprised they bolted it shut in every way, not even a window to shine in. Which is really unhealthy and I'm probably going to slowly wither away.

Fantastic.

What are they going to do? What do they expect from me because I'm not opening my mouth to them? figured they'd do something drastic as to keep me in here for so long when I'd rather be dead.

I could always ambush Phil when he comes in, but I feel like I know better. Like he's too smart for that, he's always carries weapons anyway and it would probably end up with me getting shot again. Which by the way actually surprised me, for the first time in so long I was shocked. I mean Phil just looks so…innocent maybe even in a cute way.

Never in a million years would I have thought that the black haired guy that I caught staring at me on the pavement. Was in a gang, let alone has assassinated humans.

But I guess everyone has their advances and Phil's is his appearance. But I don't really think he takes it for granted like he should.

I know I would if I had a face like that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update but here you go thanks for giving my story a chance if you like it or hate it don't matter I guess please leave a comment they motivate me to write more!

"_It's just the way it is!" those words echoed in my head, bouncing off the barriers. Until he came into view, a man with ebony hair quiet like mine. Blue eye's exactly like mine. The form of his body was dark illuminated from the whiteness that surrounded him. Arms laid sloppily at his side, as he jutted his shoulders back. _

_He stared at me, no emotion on his shadowed face. Gun shots were fired in the distance, so many that it fill the air sending a ringing sensation. But the words from before bellowed over the sound. I felt the perception of the air being taken from my lungs, I knew I was screaming. But the sound was lost in the waves of trauma. _

_The white glow seemed to be swallowing the world in front of it. The man in front of me collapsed into a heap of blood. Pooling around him, his neck craned as he struggled for air. But his lips remaining silent. _

_Along with the rest of the word which fell in his place. I watched before as he was dragged away into the bleached inflight. I released my final scream before I was also nipped into. _

My eye's shot open as my body jolted awake, sending myself flying forward. In what I would have thought been my bed, but instead I faced a grey wall. In confusion I looked to the floor expecting to seen a messy duvet but that was replaced with a dirty hard wood floor.

My heart rammed against my rips as my hand rose to cradle my pounding head. I slowly turned my head seeing I was laid next to a red tattered couch. I looked forward, and I wondered if I fallen off of it during sleep.

I turned my head the opposite direction and was this close to a heart attack. My eye's met a cinnamon colored pair; they were ripped red and looked exhausted. I let out a girly squeak jumping back on my bum. I recognized him as Dan, and suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was awfully confused to why I had fallen asleep down here and was awaiting for the memory to return.

"W-what?" I stammered blinking trying to catch myself from looking dazed. The last thing I want Dan to see is a different part of me. "You fell asleep" He mumbled still glaring at me. "How?"

"You were tired I guess" he sputtered his words, slightly slurring them together. "I could have easily killed you."

My eyes widened in realization, I wasn't sleeping at a friend's house. I was sleeping in the enemy's cell, it was true he could have brought the gun I carried with me to my head. But it would mean consciences and he's too smart for that.

"I know" my voice was raspy with sleep, as I quickly rose to my feet. Looking down at Dan whose eye's had followed me. I couldn't read the emotion, other than frustration. So much frustration.

"What are you doing?" I practically whispered, getting astonished myself by the boy crouched down in front of me. He shook his head slightly averting his eyes away from mine. He stood up straightening his slump body out. His expression remaining dull as he took a step closer.

"It's not fair" He growled, suddenly baring his teeth. I narrowed my eye's daunting my body as he continued. "Keeping me in here like a caged animal."

"We've already had this conversation" I mumbled leaning back acting unamused.

"No!" he shouted through gritted teeth, causing me to take a step back from his sudden outburst. I watched as he fumed pacing around in front of me. He gripped his hair madly "I don't know what I want more to be in here or to die. I can't decide." He choked on the verged tears? As it looked like.

"I'm so much smarter than this! Stronger." He gapped locking eye's with me for a brief second. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I could be out right now if I really wanted!" he roamed into the small area with the table. I observed him as he scanned the range; I knew he was looking for something the release his anger out on.

"Mother fucker!" cried clasping his fingers around a glass cup. With a whip of his arm he sent it flying through the air and I watched his shatter against the grey brick wall. With only a flinch to go with it my eye's darted back to Dan to see him huffing in and out. It was rough and jagged, his nails dug into the palms of his hands. "I fucking hate everything!" he yelped bashing his fists against the wall repeatedly.

I surveyed his actions viewing him throw his tantrum. Until he finally turned to me rage running through his veins. "You little fuck! If you wouldn't have shot me I wouldn't have been second guessing my life!" he jabbed his thumb into his chest as he empathized 'my'.

So he's been thinking about his life? This is what it's about, what so he's not happy with the life he's chosen for himself?

He let out another scream this time ripping the cushions off the sofa. "Fucker" he cursed. I let him blow off steam until he stood on wobbly knees in the center of the broken room. His tired features returned as he swallowed hard.

"Are you done?" I said sternly, as the tension died down. He just stared at me panting heavily. I stepped forward, until I backed him against the wall. Cornering him with my body in front of his. He being about an inch taller, we were practically face to face.

"Are you done being a little brat?" I questioned again clenching my fists. He looked a bit startled by my calmness. But he found himself nodding with wide brown eyes.

"Good" I paused for a second letting it sink in "It's not about you Dan I'm doing what I'm told"

He snarled the angst returning "You're a puppet"

"No I'm-" I was at loss of words, I didn't know how to phase it. So I stood there in front of the boy as he waited. "Legionnaire"

He stared back at me in disbeilf for what seemed like forever before surpising me with a chuckled "I guess you can say that" he carved in a toothy grin, letting the dimple in his right cheek crease. I stared at at him in bafflement.

"Shut up" I finally poked a smile out, taking a step back. "You should really clean this up Daniel" he cringed as I said his full name in context. My smiled dropped as did his when our moment of jokes disappeared and we were placed back into reality.

I'd helped Dan pick up his cell, sweeping up the remains of smashed objects. He sat on the very edge of the sofa and I sat on the other, in silence.

"I bet if we had normal lives we could have been friends" I spoke up startling the brunette. "Yeah normal" he grumbled, as it went back to silence. "Do want me to apologize for shooting you?" I question smirking.

"Do you have to bring it up every time I'm near you?" he groaned, I laughed "Of course as much as I can."

He shook his head "Fabulous" I took notice right then in him. Turning my gaze completely to his attention, he was flawless. I mean I've known that he was absolutely gorgeous, but holy hell.

I've always been open about my sexuality; I mean if I was attracted to someone then I was. It never mattered the gender. But I didn't want to be attracted to Dan. Because sometime sexual needs can get in front of more important things.

"Dan"

"What?"

"Nothing"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry it's boring, hang in there I'm just trying to get to the point hehe

"Are you trying to motivate me Lester?" Dan released a dry chuckle as he bit into his sandwich. I shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up on yourself."

He chomped on the bits of the bread "What do you mean, aren't you the one whose supposed to try and bring me down?" he asked as he chewed, shrugging once again I was having yet another session with Dan down here. It happens more often now and to be honest it's kind of nice to talk about random unimportant things. But I know not to get attached on a personal level I've learned that the hard way, In the past.

I shuttered at the past, my childhood, my teenage years. But the pasts the past why dwell on it while there's the future, something I don't understand about some people.

"Hey" Dan shouted bringing me from my thoughts. "Oh" I looked up from my lap back to him. "Sorry, what?"

"I said there's really no point." He paused for a moment averting his eyes. "It's not like I'm leaving here alive, even if I do give them what I want. On top of that, being in here is making me over think and when I tend to over think. I regret. A lot." He confessed still not looking at me.

"There's no room in your life for regret." I said sternly, "No time, it's the past you can't change it no matter how much you think about it." He then whipped his head around, staring at me with those brown eyes. "Why not spend the rest of what short time I have left regretting, it's not like I deserve anything better." He snapped coldly, and I almost felt my heart cripple, and I wasn't quite sure why.

"So you're just convinced that your life is now meaningless because of your past?" I tried to understand what he's getting at, and it was pretty odd of him and I could just sit here on the sofa and talk like this. "No" he looked unsure as he scrunched his face together. "I just-"

"I don't even know" he sputtered looking away again.

"It's okay not to know" I said.

"No it isn't god damn Phil, what the hell is your problem? Why are you talking and acting like were friends when you know damn well what's really happening!" As he shouted his body jolted forward in the process. He flew of the couch and on to his feet, bowing his head letting his hair falling front of his face. I watched him from a side view and his chest was heaving. It was then he showed how much of a kid he really was. He'd hadn't matured fully yet and still needed help making his own decisions. It didn't matter how grown up and tough he thought he is and was, because he's always been unsure and confused.

I stood along with him feeling the pangs of guilt and agony hit. I don't know how I can let this kid be murdered by my hands. I didn't want him to see this; I didn't want him to know I have sympathy for him. "Dan" I soothed calmingly as he slowly looked up from the ground.

His eye's meeting mine once again "I don't want everything to end like this I might seem like I don't care. But I do, I want a chance to change my life. I want to move away from here, I want to start over refresh. I want to run away." He cried out in frustration, clenching his fists.

"But I can't"

"I'm sorry" I whispered, Dan's not a bad guy. I misjudged him and that's only because I don't know him. His eye's widened as he looked at me "Shut the hell up!" he growled, as I swallowed.

"I know what it's like Dan, it sucks this whole thing. You get trapped and there's no escape."

"That's not true, not for you, you can always get up and run get out of here. Move to a different country restart, have a family." He rambled,

"Yes but you will always feel like their coming after you. Like your putting everyone you care about in danger, like their watching you."

"I don't care" he mumbled.

"Yes you do, you don't know what you're talking about!" I shot and watched the fury fill his eyes as he turned completely towards me. "You don't know anything about me!" he roared throwing his arms out and shoving my chest back. With only a stumble I let it slide calming my nerves and not reacting. "I know enough that you've always been confused. That you had a crappy home life as a child, no one to guide you from right or wrong and you sort of just branched off in your own direction. "

He just stared at me as his face went softer; he gasped brushing back his hair. "Just piss off Phil" he released another dry laugh, humorless. I couldn't bring myself to understand how he sees defeat in himself. Because what I see, well there's fire in those eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks for reading and if you left a comment or do leave a comment then that makes me happy because I at least know I'm making someone entertained with my existence :)**

"So that Howell kid giving you any trouble?" Noah asked as he occasionally sipped on his coffee. We were sat in a near by Starbucks, and had left over time this morning so decided to grab some breakfast. I shrugged clasping my lanky fingers around the mug that sat on the surface of the small table.

"What does that mean?" he chuckled raising an eyebrow before leaning comfortably back into his chair. Once again I chose the gesture to shrug before answering properly. "He's just some confused kid who got mixed up in this kind of stuff at a young age." I said as if it were nothing special because truthfully it's not.

"Kind of like you." He stated barley ravishing a grin, I sighed nodding off. I was pretty much a goner after I'd done one mission for the clan; I only needed the money at the time. To help support my family which now I'd lost all connections with. But when I realized how easy tasks were and how much money I earned. Well I didn't try to stop undertaking the jobs until it was too late.

It's not like I don't know now what I've gotten into. The worse thing I've done is killed the enemies, and sometimes that's not even inferior thing that can be done in this league.

"I see" he paused a moment studying my features. "You talk to him a lot don't you?"

My eye's varied at his remark, and my mouth was a big ajar. But he waited for a response with a smug look on his face and I could see he what he was getting at. My bottom lip quivered because I knew it wasn't the first time I've thought of Dan like that. But each time I did I'd want to bury my head in shame and kick myself.

"I guess it's sort of my job." My tone was indifferent and calm as my face returned to standard. "But you enjoy it, you like his company I'm not an idiot Phil." He laughed clearly amused by my struggles. "That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed putting on my best show of performance. "There's no point in getting attached if they're just going to kill him, I'm supposed to try to get him to trust me and that's what I'm doing." I scrunched my face together watching the corners of his lips turn downward.

"Yeah" he mumbled settling his mug onto the table before putting his hands in his lap. He showed of defeat, but still didn't buy my act. I brushed it off deciding it's not an issue of the moment.

"It doesn't matter" I grumbled coping his actions by sitting my mug in front of me. "Well it just makes me suspicious, I see less of you since he was taken captive. You seem different as well, you might not know these things Phillip but I've known you long enough to notice when you're off. He looks like he drive's you crazy the same way she did."

My face paled a bit, before ignoring what he has to say by standing as I adjust my jacket by pulling on the front. I gave Noah a short nod along with a forced smile before leaving for the door.

The cold London air hit the skin that was exposed when I stepped into the open. I didn't bother waiting for Noah as I started forward heading off to see Dan.

"Dan? Sorry I'm late." I called out before entering the cell, which has become homey to both of us over the weeks. "Whatever" I heard his tried voice sloppily reply back.

I chuckled a bit at his uncaring tone, but with another tray of food I walked into the area where he was laying on the sofa. He casually smiled up at me when I extended the tray towards him. He shook his head playfully before sitting up straight and waiting for me to place it in his lap.

"Thanks" he nodded before picking around in it. "Just doing my job" I mumbled thinking back to the conversation with Noah earlier. Dan didn't seem to notice my odd attitude as for he was too engrossed in food to care.

I sighed plopping myself down in the lounge chair that was placed diagonal from the couch. The small T.V in the corner lite up with background noise as I let my eye's stay on Dan. I tilted my head to the side a bit before he looked up catching my gaze "What?" he sputtered with a mouthful of food.

I shrugged "What's so special about you?" I asked not even realizing how that could have sounded and how he first took it in. "W-what?" he cocked his head narrowing his eyes. "What do they want with you?" I corrected myself without even apprehending my mistake at first hand.

His face flushed grasping his silliness before he swallowed. "They still haven't told you?" he tried to sound humorless. I shook my head feeling a bit self-concise. "I assumed it was because it could be dangerous information to give out but I just-"I cut myself off "I mean you're just a kid what do they want?"

He scoffed at my comment "Why do you keep referring to me as a child? You're barely any older" he snapped.

"I'm five years older than you and please answer my question." I retorted back demandingly, his eye's widened a bit "Really? You don't look much older than 18" he sounded surprised and failed to hide his amusement.

I stared at him with cold features waiting for him to subside the subject and answer me. "Look if they aren't telling you then it's for a reason. Yes it is a dangerous thing and yes people are out for my blood. But they're not going to get very far if I'm locked up in here without anyone taking notice." He smirked, and I came to an understanding that not only were we to an advance by having Dan here. But he is as well, as we are keeping him safe locked up here. Well for now.

I shook my head, "Sometimes I think your right for not staying with a group." I confessed.

"Of course I'm right" he snarled stubbornly.

"But your sloppy Dan, and to care free that it's going to get you killed."

"But it already has hasn't it? I'm just a dead man waiting." He smiled sarcastically.

"That's not a fact, you could get out of this alive if you corporate." I drew my eyebrows together, he chuckled at me throwing his hands to his sides. "Really? Oh please Phillip you don't believe that now do you. You might not know but I've worked for Boss in the past, and I know enough that he's not the one to be merciful."

"You have?" I was a bit surprised.

"Oh sure, I've gotten my way around in these units only stayed here for a couple of months though. But this was ages ago" He paused mid second for a moment giving me a look that could only describe lust. "Actually, I think I remember meeting you briefly." He chuckled, "Ah yes"

_I was rushing down the hallway desperately running the corridors trying to get to her before it was too late. She was too important in my life to just give up on and when I heard she'd been wounded I could have lost it right then and there. But I stayed strong, strong for her. _

_Slipping past the corner I crashed into a shorter figure, making me stumble back. Making me lose precious time, I released a low growl before restraining myself to look up. A young boy regained his balance before meeting my eyes. I will always remember the impression they gave off, the light brown colored orbs held more fire and fierceness then I've ever seen. I quickly looked the boy up and down, he was young, too young to be here. _

_But judging by the carved look in his eye's he's more mature than most boys's his age. He had a sloppy fringe alike to mine in ways, his brown hair slightly curled. _

_He gazed up at me with what looked like admiration but only for a brief second before it crumbled into his hallow face. "Sorry" he snickered letting all signs of any other emotion vanish. _

_I didn't respond instead I tore my eyes from the powerful connection and pushed past the boy I hadn't bothered learning the name of. _

_I'd later forget about the young boy who'd caught my attention for a split second. To be swallowed in grief and sorrow. _

"The day Lily died" I grumbled the hollow hole filling my insides as my lips carved down. I didn't have to look up to Dan to know he was staring at me trying to make sense of my reactions.

"Lily" her name rolled off his tongue in such a way it made me wants to go mad and deck him in the mouth. "Yeah she was-"I paused to swallow, pushing away those feelings not wanting to relive those awful months "an old friend" I finished.

"Judging by the way you look she was more than that, am I right?" he asked his voice was firm and cold. I didn't respond letting his thoughts grow, and I'd know, he knew he's correct.

"Yeah" finally worked up enough strength to smile, as I knew how fiery Lily was. She laughed at the face of death; even on her death bed she scolded me into being strong. Few of her last words were 'I swear if you're a pussy and die because of something stupid I will make sure you rot in hell' or something along the lines of that, along with an 'I love you' which I barely heard before. But I knew Lily wasn't the one to be affectionate, that came with the package of being with her and I didn't regret one moment of it. She's part of the reason I was scalped into someone who didn't listen to reason before pulling the trigger.

"But she gone now" I still kept the smile on my face "That was a long time ago"

"Love what's that like?" he spoke up after silence took it's toll. He removed the tray from his lap and curled back into the cushion in a way that made me want to maul him.

"Never been in love?" I asked raising an eyebrow; clearly Dan was attractive and would have no problem finding a partner was it his attitude holding him back?

"Do I look like I would have had the time to be in a relationship, I mean sure one night stands are one thing but I walk alone." He chuckled, no it was his life style.

"I should have guessed." I let the seconds fill before I spoke again. "Well it kind of sucks" I admitted watching his face define in what meant interest.

"Really?" I had his full attention.

"Yeah, a lot of because if something were to happen to that person you would go apsoloutly nuts."

"But that's just from my experience I've only been sure about love once and she ended up dying. But oh man what a bitch she was" I let out a chuckle and a grin spread across my face remembering how she'd tell off anyone she thought was wrong. "Even called me a pussy during her last moments" I huffed out, glossing my eyes a bit but keeping a smile.

"She seemed-" he paused choosing his words "imposing"

"She was" I blinked as our eye's met, and I let the fact settle in that I probably couldn't get sick of those eye's even if I tried.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah was following up behind as I sauntered the halls, my gun in my hands which pointed to the roof. My movements were swift and careful moving along the corridors. Pausing at every corner, I took a second to feel my heart thump within my chest before peeking over the edge.

A man in a full out suit stood with his back faced toward us I quickly pulled back giving a glance along with a nod to Noah. He nodded in return pulling his gun up as well.

I stepped out into the open letting Noah copy my actions. "Hey!" Noah called, smirking cockily before raising the gun to the figure. The shadowed man slowly turned around with his hands raised in surrender trembling, it was then I realized who he was.

"Peej" I whispered, looking over to Noah who'd lowered his weapon. After the man was fully facing us was then I could see the humiliated tortured expression that roamed his face. His trembles were like shaky breaths you'd have on a bad day or if you were stuttering madly.

His green eye's looked to be glowing and his curly hair was matted with hints of dried blood. "Run" he mouthed his hands still raised, but it was then I heard the click of a gun being loaded. "Drop your weapons!" a rough voice demanded.

I held my ground until I felt the cold metal tip of a gun pushing into the back of my head. Then I finally let my conciseness take over shoving away my dignity. I bent over placing my gun on the flow, throwing a look to Noah as he exchanged it back.

"Put your hands up and slowly turn around." The same trough voice approached, I did as I was told and took my time turning my back from Pj.

In front of me now were two young men no older than me, along with another man older than all of us. It's not the first time I've met this man, and I know him by the name of John. His sharp brown eyes with a tint of grey to them stared coldly between Noah and me.

I didn't say anything, to trigger Noah but as soon as he made the first move I followed his lead. He grabbed the gunman's arm that held the gun to his head, in the process the man pulled the trigger releasing a bullet to shoot into the abyss. I did the same twisting back my gunman's arm until I heard a snap.

I grabbed the gun from his hand raising it to John and making sure the man that crumbled to the floor stayed on the floor. "Ah" he sighed raising his gun pointing it at Noah. Who had a foot on the man who had been guarding him.

"Phil Lester-" is all he got out before I pulled the trigger piercing him through the stomach. A shocked pained look flashed across his features as he fell to the floor in agony. "Sorry but I don't wait for taunting before I shoot." I growled.

"Wow Phil and your still standing here now" Dan said coating his impressed expression with sarcasm. I rolled my eye shifting my body in the recliner. "So that Pj's okay?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah he's fine, why?" Dan shrugged giving me lip before propping his feet up on the small coffee table that he'd placed infront of the sofa.

"Green eye's dark curly hair?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I hesitated to answer "Y-yeah" I probably shouldn't be confused.

"I know him, but you know that I know a lot of people" he smiled seductively, making me crack a smile.

"What does that mean?" I laughed, as he chose to shrug again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed jumping from my seat and wondering over to the small kitchen table with a bag I'd sat on it. "What?" I could hear Dan's voice call after me.

"I brought you some movies and whatever so you're not always bored as hell when I'm not here" I smiled down into the bag while shoveling the DVD's out. Holding them in my hands I turned around and saw Dan had followed me over.

I couldn't properly read his expression, but he appeared happily sad, in an odd sort of way. I didn't know what to do, just the look on his face had me pinned and I let my smile fall for a moment. Dan just kept staring at me cocking his head to the side a bit.

"What?" I spoke up in a whisper my voice wavering. Dan shook his head, a smile rising to his lips and for some reason it still seemed sad to me. "Thanks Phil" his voice was crooked and waved with emotions I couldn't recall as much as I tried.

"Sure" I smiled, brushing these things away.

"Well are you going to watch them with me?" he said taking them from me flashing a smirk letting all other emotions that were there vanish. It was almost like I had to keep telling myself that those emotions were on Dan's face at some point, like my mind hadn't played a trick on me.

"Of course" I chirped following him.

"Is he okay?" I questioned Noah as we made our way down the seemingly transparent hallway.

"Yeah, Macy said that he'll be fine, they tortured answer's out of him though probably he'll be mentally damaged." He explained.

"Oh aren't we all" I breathe out as we slipped a corner. "What kind of answers did he give them?" I asked, while he shrugged "I don't know Boss has been the only one to talk to him beside Dr. Macy, and even then he didn't say much. They said he just keeps shaking and giving one word sentences."

"Yeah well he's Peej he's too strong for this give him some time and he'll be fine."

"I guess" he mumbled, "Do you have the keys?" he asked when we unlatched the door to the dark tunnels that led us out.

"Yepp" I popped the p as I held up my hand swinging the ring of clinking key's around my index finger.

We made it home shortly, and it was Noah's turn to make dinner so my instinct was to just scurry off to my room until then. But Noah stopped me and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Hey can I talk about Howell for a moment." He asked as I rolled my eyes and internally died.

"Dan?" I blurted rolling my head back before giving him a look which apparently was funny because he laughed. "Yes..Dan" the name sounded foreign in his mouth.

"Why do you always want to talk about him?" I groaned, as Noah shrugged "I'm worried about your wellbeing." He said almost sarcastically.

"But don't you think it's odd he hasn't tried to escape yet, I mean with his reputation you'd be dead by now." He asked narrowing his eyes.

"He's not going to kill me well at least I think, by the things he's told me I'm not surprised he hasn't tried to escape it's almost like he's given up." Noah's eye's almost popped out of his head "He opened up to you? What else has he said!" Noah grabbed both my arms and pulled me forward excitedly.

I desperately tried to push away but he dug his fingers into my skin surly leaving a red mark later on. "Nothing" I almost whined ripping away from him, and up and leaving the room with out a second glance.

I stumbled into my own room in the comfort of my possessions I slammed the door, before plopping onto my bed. What the hell is so special about Dan, why my won't anyone tell me? Am I the only one that doesn't know why everyone want's Dan for answers or dead? Maybe I shouldn't be letting my guard down so easily I mean he could just be pulling some act to try in trick me. But why is that option making my heart hurt right now?


	9. Chapter 9

It's shit when you spend so much time with someone that you neglect to let the fact they not make it out alive a possibility. At least that's what was running through my mind, as I tried to force on what was playing out on the screen. But the past couple day's it has hit me like a bag of bricks. I've grown too attached to Dan.

Not just attached but- I can't explain it. It's like a love hate relationship kind of thing. It's not that I show my affections toward him, but I'm sure he can feel the vibe. I watch him grown iller by the day, he haven't seen sunlight in so long it's taking a toll on his health. It doesn't bring him down though; he still acts like the cocky smartass teenager I first met. Except he might even be more lost and drowned.

It's never been in my nature to feel pity or this overwhelming feeling I have towards Dan. I don't want him to die, is what I've had a hard time facing. Boss could have known this would happen; it's an evil thing he's done really expecting me not to grow on Dan. Dan's the kind of person you either take a liking to or you plain out hate. At first it was the hate that blinded me from seeing that he's not a Satanist demon child with a beautiful face. But a really blurred kid with a rough mysterious past, he's rouge which tells me he isn't as dumb as he's leading me on to believe. I also don't really have a good latch on why he hasn't tried to get out yet.

"Why haven't you tried to break out of here yet?" I stumbled over my words looking up from my lap to Dan's clouded face. He blinked turned his head to me, it didn't look like he was going to stay anything so I continued "I mean you could have killed me and slid out."

"You know it's not that easy"

"It could be, just hit me over-"he cut me off angrily "Can we not talk about this" he sounded irritated and coarse, when he gave me a cold hard stare.

"Sorry" I mumbled along with a throaty sigh, Dan grunted in response. This was like Dan, he cancels out anything he doesn't want to hear or talk about. I could say it's annoying and he's being hard headed but it's just his character, he doesn't like to face his problems.

Something else I didn't want to admit was that most time's when I look at him I want to push him against a wall and fuck the shit out of him.

But I hide those thoughts the best I'm sure, I haven't showed any emotion that hinted how I thought of Dan in that way. I was quite proud.

I stood up off the couch we were both seated on suddenly catching Dan's attention. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly ready to prop himself off the sofa. "I got to go" I mumbled before starting for the door.

"Wait Phil" he called after me, bounding up and grabbing hold of my arm forcing me around. I looked up at him for a second "You don't have to leave sorry I snapped at you." He gave me though damn eyes, but I had to refuse. "It's not that, I just should really get home."

Some night's I'd actually stay the night just because I was too lazy to leave, or because I genially wanted to stay with Dan. But tonight didn't feel right especially with all these overwhelming thoughts I'm having. "You-"he started as I abruptly cut him off "See you tomorrow" I'd said before leaving.

I'd like to feel that Dan feels the same about me, but then again he is known for his lying and deceiving.

Dan's P.O.V

Fucking Phil and his fucking ways of making me feel like shit. Why do I question everything I do while around the little shit? Everything seems more complicating with him around, I question my motives my life, my past, my sexuality.

I have never met a man that is more attractive and one I actually want to be gay with more than Phil. But that can never happen, it just can't. Not if I'm giving up here, yeah that's what I've decided there's no way out of weaseling my way out of this one. I don't want to be a puppet to any gang anymore; I don't want to keep running.

I lay on the uncomfortable futon bed that only had a sheet and a pillow Phil had brought me. I've been thinking for what seemed like hours. When I heard the familiar unlatchment of the door, my senses perked up after that. "Phil?" his name left my mouth before I had the chance to breath.

The light flickered on dimming until becoming brighter. I blinked letting my eye's focused to the sudden light before seeing a man dressed in all black standing near the sofa. It took me about two seconds to realize it was Boss, someone I worked for when I was about 15 for a short period of time. Before anyone knew of the secret I beheld, the secret to destroy.

"Where is it?" he asked calmly as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed looking at him with a overshadowed expression. "I don-"

"Oh shut up boy!" He suddenly lashed out hot headedly clenching his fists together as he flared. "I'm going to ask you again."

"Where is it" he seemed to still himself as he waited for an answer. "I'm sorry but I will die before anyone will know." I said.

"Do people know?" he asked looking cross.

"No, no one know's the formal" I mumbled, as a small victory smile rose on his face.

"Good good, you've done a well job of keeping it a secret hm?" he said, as I hesitantly nodded.

"Alright I'll make a proposition, give it to me and I'll let Phil live" he said as it were no big deal.

I almost gapped my eye's widening and my stomach dropping. "W-what?" I stuttered as he let out a humorless laugh. "Ah I was correct you do care for Mr. Lester don't you?" I let his words sink in.

"You can't do that he's one of your men, he trusts you!" I shouted thoughts getting the best of me in the prosses I stood with frustrated tears threatening to pool my eyes.

"Yes but I don't care Daniel" he rose an eyebrow "Well?" Phil can't die, he just no. But so many other people will if I give this up.

"I can't, it will destroy so much" I bowed my head in shame as Boss narrowed his eyes. "You do know your decision will cost Lester his life."

"Please don't please he has nothing to do with anything." I pleaded almost choking on my own spit as tried the hardest to keep my temper under control.

"Tell me then save his life I know you care for him and I know he cares for you this is why I did this! I know Phil I know his weaknesses I know everything about him"

I felt my heart wrenching within my chest, he was playing the game right and he was ten steps ahead. "Your wrong Phil doesn't care and I don't care about him" I lied.

"Fine I hope your last words to him were meaningful because you'll never see him again!" he shouted before storming out and locking the door behind him.

I thought I was going to collapse the whole room made me feel dizzy and I couldn't see straight. My world felt like it was crashing down around me, and my heart felt ready to break. Phil. They wouldn't do this, not to Phil. How could they, he's Phil and I have feelings for him stronger feelings then I've haven't had for anyone else.

Phil is what I thought about before I crumbled to the floor distorted in a drunken faze. Then let the darkness swallow me.


	10. Chapter 10

"But sir I don't understand" I drew my eyebrows together while standing across the table from Boss who was sat in his normal chair with a smug look on his face.

"What's not to understand? Noah will bring Mr. Howell his meals for a while, it's giving you a break you should be more grateful." A sneaky smile stretched across his face, his eye's bright with ambition. Which in places confused me, I wanted to question how long to push farther but I was intimidated by his choses.

Narrowing his eye's I could tell he was reading my thoughts by the unguarded expression on my face. "You don't care for Daniel ?" He raised an eyebrow his smile dimming.

"Of course not" I snapped, regretful of my harshness but Boss didn't seem to mind. "Good" he paused for a moment letting the word float around before asking "do you want to know the real reason?"

I opened my mouth almost jumping at the chance, but changed courses by slowly nodding my head. Boss chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I want a reaction, from Mr. Howell."

"What does that mean" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"It means I want to see if Daniel feels for you, and so far he's had negative results. Considering what he said about you last night when I went for a visit." The sinister grin on his face made my insides turn out. "W-what did he say?" I stammered stupidly.

"Oh Phillip what he said was nothing that was true your lovely, Daniel doesn't know what he's talking about." Boss frowned moving his elbows onto the desk cupping his hands together in front of his face. I felt my stomach drop and I felt sick really. Why do I care so much about what he has to say, oh yeah because I might have feelings for him.

"O-oh, um yeah I'll stay away for a while" I couldn't help but shudder.

"Good, and that Liguori character I'd like you to look after him, get him back in the swing of things when he's ready." He mentioned before I nodded heading out the door.

I met Noah by the Dan's cell to give him the key, you could say I was feeling a bit down considering the fact that Dan probably thinks I'm an annoying twat. But hey we didn't really get off on the right step anyway, it's not like there's anything there anyway.

Noah waved to me with a smile on his face and a tray of food in his hands. I forced a smile back before pulling the key ring out of my pocket and handing it to him. Shifting the tray to one hand he handled the small silver key.

"Thanks mate" he grinned shaking his ginger hair into place. "No problem, he's probably going to treat you like crap though" I shrugged, "Oh that won't be a problem." His smile then scared me slightly, but I shrugged it off. "Boss assign you to anything yet?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to execute a few of the northern stimple member's later on today." I sighed out, wasn't really in the mood but an order's an order. "Be careful" he warned.

"When am I not" I laughed dryly, before saluting him off and turning to the other direction.

Dan's P.O.V

When I woke up that morning I was greeted with a pounding headache and the memories of last night. A little something to get my heart pumping.

I paced around the cell all morning, noticing Phil didn't come around at his normal time during the morning when he'd only spend a short amount of time before leaving to fulfill his orders for the day. It was nearing the point where he comes around for the second and last time of the day, were he'd spend hours with me. To be honest I felt like complete shit, I was worrying more than I should be about my captor. But I couldn't help it.

When the door unlatched my heart jumped to my throat as I whipped around watching it open. But who stepped in wasn't who I'd been thinking about all day. It was the familiar Noah I'd known from months ago, seeing I haven't had contact with anyone but Phil or Boss for ages. Noah wasn't smiling and he seemed to look stressed.

I noticed he was trembling as he walked in closing the door behind him. Looking around briefly before putting the tray on the table, he hadn't bothered to glance my way yet. But when he did I could see the urged of sad eyes. I couldn't even think straight with the thought of death on my mind.

"Where's Phil" I stammered like a deer caught in the head lights, it was like I was choking on nothing but a big glob of my emotions. I've never acted or felt this way before, feeling more and more defeated by the lack of Phil today.

"He's dead" Noah swallowed looking away for a moment; I let my mouth hang dry. As I felt the stab wound in my chest sting brighter. "He was killed an on an assignment today" he looked to be struggling.

"N-no" I let out some sort of strangled sound catching Noah's attention as he watched me observantly. "You cared for him?" he muttered barley audible.

I shook my head loosely not very convincingly my eyes still wide, refusing to let them think of me as a puppet with feelings. I wasn't doing a very good job though judging by my impression of pain. How could Phil be dead? How could they do this to him?

"How could you though? He was Phil you monsters killed him" My voice cracked midway through the sentence and I swear I saw some sort of smirk on his face. But I brushed it off because of the fact I was practically seeing red.

"It wasn't us" he mumbled before walking out the door with out a second glance.

I wanted to sleep; I needed to sleep it off. Yeah that's what I needed. But how could I when I know Phil's dead. I wanted to cry; I needed to cry it out. Yeah that's what I needed.

Back to Phil's P.O.V

I sat on the sofa staring blankly at the T.V which didn't have my attention as it was captive in my mind. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't care what that stupid kid thinks of me, but he's so good at making someone believe-

Suddenly I heard the front door open; already knowing it was Noah coming home late. "Wince?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he shouted from the doorway, just by the sound of his voice I could tell he was a bit tipsy. "Are you drunk?" I had the impression of wonder in my tone. "No, well maybe a little." He chuckled.

I rolled my eye's "How was your thingy" he asked walking into the lounge.

"It was fabulous" I exaggerated, "how was yours." I smirked turning my to head look up at him, seeing him fiddle with his hands. "Great"

I laughed, seeing his sex hair and the sleazy look on his face. "I told you not to wait up." He pointed out flopping down onto the sofa next to me. "I wasn't I was just watching T.V" I responded.

"Right" he shook his head, snatching the remote from the armrest it was placed on.

"I'm going to bed" I announced after a couple moments of silence and watching Noah flip through channels.

"Alright night!" he called as I pushed myself off the couch heading down the hall. I didn't bother turning off any of the hallway lights bearing in mind I'd leave that to Noah. I huffed placing my hand on the door knob turning it slowly.

I slid in making no sound in the process I flipped the light on. My room was dimly lit with the unmade bed, few posters plastered on the light blue walls. A desk with my laptop sitting on it, but I didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping tonight.

So I curled up in my smugly bed stretching out laying my head on the pillow. But I couldn't find sleep, all I could think about was that stupid Howell boy, he was entirely what I've been constantly thinking about for days now. Well I should be forgetting him all together, he's the enemy right?


	11. Chapter 11

It's funny how hard it was to stop thinking about the captured boy with the luring brown eye's for as long as two weeks. But I've survived, and actually managed to live a little in such a short time. It made me relieaze that my life doesn't consist of bringing him and being with him in all the free time I have. I mean I used to just brush it off as I'm doing my job. But let's be real for a second, somewhere in the mix I started to crave his presence.

But during this time away from him gave me the chance to open my eyes. I don't need him; his lack of time in my life has made me happier. Right?

But all things come to an end right? Boss contacted me shortly ago demanding I should get back to my normal routine. With a sigh and the wonder in the back of my mine I excepted unwillingly. Something inside me was excited to see the auburn eyes with a twist of eccentric internally within and I was aware of that. But It was okay, it was all good.

Pj is supposed to be moving into our flat today, I hadn't had much interaction with him, so I haven't been attentive on how he's doing. After a visit with Dan, I have to help him move in so I didn't want to take much time with Dan. It's not like he'd care though since he finds me oh so annoying and clingy.

I made my way down to the cell for the first time in weeks. I didn't do anything different from what I'd normally do; I didn't take an extra minute to open the door letting the suspense set in. I just opened it.

But what I saw behind it was a little shocking, okay maybe a lot. Dan was face first on the floor, his arms spread out along with his legs. His back was moving so it was the only way I knew he was alive. I didn't take my eyes off of him while I moved to set the tray on the table as usual.

"Go away Noah I'm not hungry" he moped sounding upset. "You idiot" I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest watching as Dan's body tensed. More like froze for a moment as he shook out a "Phil?" it was muffled and swallowed. "Yeah?" I rose an eyebrow by his surprise.

Suddenly he bounded up off the floor whipping around, almost falling back to the floor in the process. But he caught himself just as he breathed heavily and stared at me like I was his last hope in life. The climate of shock, disbelief and plain joy were spread across his rickety face.

I could finally take him in, he's regular plain white tee shirt and black jeans were ruffled, his loose curls flopped over the side of his face overdue for a haircut. He looked unclean and was sickly pale, almost close to my skin tone that is only natural.

He looked distasteful but he's still the most stunning person I've seen.

"What?" I spoke up in a whisper as we gazed at each other for extensive amount of time.

"I-I thought you were d-dead" he sputtered, musing over me. My eyes grew wide as I tilted my head slightly not quite gapping yet "What?" I struck "Dead?" I repeated.

"Noah he told me you were killed." He claimed as I watched him restrain himself. He tried taking deep breaths but looked to be swallowing water trying to be fine. But I could see he wasn't fine, he was ill. He didn't look good at all and it looked like he could be easily crumble to the floor.

My protective instincts kicked in right about now as I came closer in a distance were he could stop me if he didn't want my help. "Phil" he repeated my name reaching up and gripping a handful of his shirt, "I can't breathe" he gapped like a scared little boy.

"Dizzy" he choked leaning over to balance himself on the armrest of the sofa we stood by. It was then I understood he was having some sort of panic attack "Dan" I cooed, leaning over putting a hand on his back while the other went to his side. I slid us both to the floor; I sat him next to me in progress I somehow got my arm slung around him drawing him closer to me. "Its okay" fussed as he leaned his head against my shoulder still trying to control his breathing.

"You're okay, talk to me." I urged inclining closer to his shaking body. The fondness in my voice was found easily and it drifted to Dan. He was more like a scared little kid then a vicious murder who held the power to take down a city.

"What?" He croaked trembling madly his lip quivered, and I've never seen the stubborn kid in such a state it was astounding how such a confident outgoing person could become what he is now. "About anything" my voice was soft, and I realized how wrong I was before. I felt protective of Dan, I didn't not care about him, I cared a lot for him and the feeling I ignored so well is eating at the bone.

"My brother his research, it's tattooed on me" he cried snuggling deeper into my side craning his neck while squeezing his eyes shut. I didn't know what he was talking about but I pushed more. "What research"

"I don't know" he whined "He left me, with my dad. My dad didn't like the tattoos, he didn't like anything." His voice was broken and thrashed in to emotion. "Burn them off, burn the tattoos off Phil!" He cried suddenly pushing me away "They want what the tattoos mean" he cried crumbling the rest of himself to the floor into a sobbing mess.

I sat silently watching him cry, not understanding anything he was saying. "Dan get up" I said firmly, "You're okay"

I scooted to him slinging my arms around his body and pulling him up. His breathing calmed and his shaking stopped.

"Sorry" he apologized regaining himself after a while of silence. "Oh god" he mumbled putting a hand up to cradle his head. "I haven't had one of those since I was a child."

He removed my arms from his body, before standing up waverly. He walked over to his brick like bed sitting on the edge and putting his head in his hands. I sat leaned against the couch for a couple moments longer, watching Dan sit motionless occasionally rubbing his hands over his face, mumbling quiet things.

I stood up and copied his action, walking over and sitting next to him. I sloped forward resting my elbows on my knees. "They want my tattoos if you wanted to know why I'm so important. It's what's on my tattoo's mean, but they need a genius to figure out the writings." He grumbled looking over plastering a fake smirk on his defeated face. I gazed up at him blinking a few times.

"You have tattoos?"

"Yes" he swallowed dropping the trademark smirk. "I don't even care anymore" he sighed.

"My brother told me to not let anyone see them before he disappeared." He gripped the edge of his shirt shielding himself. "Of course people have seen them; they just don't know what it is. I don't even know what they mean."

"Really?"

"Yes but it's what everyone is after, and I don't even know why" he looked to me his eye's glossed over tears stained his cheeks; he looked so small and weak. "Do you know how frustrating that is?" I clucked. "Everyone's looking for something that if they simply slipped of my top they'd find. But everyone's an idiot."

He looked anxious and had to strain to keep himself still and composed. "Dan It's going to be okay, I won't tell anyone" I looked up innocently as he looked down at me with a now blank face.

"Phil I've trusted you ever since you shot me." he said firmly as if he wasn't kidding. But the longer I waited for him to crack a smile the more I believed it wasn't coming and the more I believed he wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Still sitting in the same position as we did before, only we haven't said anything for ages. Just sitting, quietly I don't really know what I'm waiting for but staring at nothing has been the activity for quite some time now.

Dan and this whole tattoo panic attack me being dead is really confusing and I'm wondering how I must have been lost for a while. "Stay tonight? I'll sleep on the sofa if you want." He rushed out snapping his head in my direction letting his eyes travel my face. "I'm sure the beds probably less comfortable than the bed; I'll stay on the couch." I smiled lightly. Something flashed through his eye's before I could even comprehend what it was gone, but it was different.

"I wanted to burn them off" he confessed "Before you caught me if it would have been a couple days later then they would have no use for me."

I looked at him with guilt riding up behind me "But it's not your fault, I can't hate you for it I can't hate you at all."

He stood up hesitantly inching forward and turning to face me, a small smirk rose and dropped. He hunched his back, clutching the hem of his shirt he started to pull it over his head revealing his chest. He tossed the top to the side, and I let my eye's drift across his bare skin. It was nothing special but he was to skinny and flawless in my eyes, however when my eyes drifted across his right shoulder I could see the black ink crawling over.

I took in notice how he was looking for my reaction before he turned around exposing the canvas that is his back.

It looked of a field of different shapes, writing in a different language, lines that pointed to information that were somehow connected. The display took over Dan's entire back and I could see it went farther down his back side.

The parade of ink confused me I know I couldn't work out all material and translate it into something readable. "My brother he was different, maybe even crazy. Crazy enough to take his 11 year old brother drug him and mark me with this." Dan fumbled with his words turning around.

"I remember waking up with him standing over me and the pain from the needle hurt like a bitch." He paused taking him my response, which wasn't much as I waited for him to continue.

"He stuck around a couple more days, not saying anything to me about it not matter how much I asked. His last words were a promise; he made me promise that I wouldn't let anyone examine the tattoos."

"I didn't know why he did it in the first place if he didn't want them to be seen, but those are questions I can't ever ask him now." I stared at Dan, his face was unreadable but he kept himself under control.

"But once they kill me, they're going to see this." He gestured to behind him. "I can't let that happen, Phil I need your help."

"Dan" I repeated after moments of nothingness, "Phil please do you want innocent people to die?" his words were hasty and his eye's went from mush to hard in a spilt second.

"No… what do you want me to do?" my voice was barely audible.

"Burning them off, my original plans, please get me out of here take me away were you can get rid of them." He pleaded kneeling in front of me gripping onto my knees and pulling him closer to me looking me in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I don't make it; I need to get rid of it."

"Dan, I can't kill you" I looked away whimpering slightly. I felt foolish this was the plan all along, to kill him.

"Yes Phil! You fucking idiot please I'm begging you have to do this!" he shook my legs lashing out grabbing my shoulders forcing me to look at him.

"Dan" I choked blinking.

His face softened and his bottom lip quivered "I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't serious."

"I know" I waited taking in a deep breath. "I'll do it, but give me some time. Dan I hope you know Boss and everyone else will think I helped you escape, I won't be able to come back here I'll have to run." I said shakily, as his face crippled into conquest.

"I'm sorry" he said for the second time today.

"I know…. sooner or later they would have turned on me right?" I tried to smile but failed feeling the lump in my throat rise.

Dan soon raised his head leveling it with mine before leaning in closer and I would have thought he was going to kiss me if he didn't crane his neck at the last second cradling his head in my shoulder. While throwing his arms around my neck and pressing his bare chest to mine. I remained motionless refusing to hug him back.

My body sunk into the sofa as I tossed around trying which side I could be most comfortable on. But I couldn't help but be cold even knowing Dan gave me his blanket. All that's happened today has confused the hell out of me; I thought Dan didn't like me at all? But I feel like Boss was lying in the first place, although it's so hard to realize someone you've known for so long that you've trusted with your life. Is actually the one who has been lying to you.

The whole thing with Noah telling Dan I was dead has also got me. But I know Boss must have told him to do this, he's more loyal to him than to me. The hints Boss gave me the day he told me to back off from Dan are what confirmed these suspicions.

Great, and the fact that if I help Dan, I'll have to run for the rest of my life. I don't have to help him, but I care too much for him to brush him off like that. I don't even know if I can fall through for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Sorry it's sort and shitty**

"Noah!" I shouted harshly almost before ripping open the flat door. I stormed inside, scanning the place letting my eye's land on a defeated looking Pj. He sat quietly in the lounge with his hands folded in his lap and his head was bowed allowing his mop of curls to flop in front of his face.

I didn't say hello, not trusting my voice as I called out for Noah again. He entered the room with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame. "You told Dan I was dead?" I spat giving him the impression of 'really bitch really'. He shrugged averting his eyes from me, giving a short glance to Pj.

"You didn't come home last night so-"he attempted to change the subject gesturing to the boy sat on the sofa. "No answer me!" I lashed out angrily jabbing a thumb into my chest.

He looked slightly surprised by the antagonism in my tone. "Yeah, I did" he laid out simply no trying to hide it. "Why would you do that?" the hoarseness in my voice got to me as I clocked my head to the side flailing my arms out.

"Why are you so upset?" he chuckled ironically, raising his eyebrows. "Because" I hissed.

"Because why?" he waited for my answer, like he already knew.

"Because I fucking care you shit head, I care about Dan are you fucking happy, asshole!" I shouted lunging forward, trying to hold myself back. Noah let out a laugh, "I was right then" he said softly almost to himself.

"Yes you were right! Let's all celebrate that I finally found someone I like! OH wait, he's going to be murdered fucking hurrah hell yeah!" I cried out in frustration, watching the smile on his face crumble into a regretful expression.

"Fuck you" I pointed to Noah before raging out of the room, with tears pricked in the corners of my eyes. I was so obstructed I could hardly function to open the door to my room. But when I finally tore it open, I stumbled in crashing to the floor.

I didn't want to get up no matter how uncomfortable my position was. I didn't want the unwanted tears to fall down my cheeks and it took every ounce of my wellbeing to hold them in. How am I supposed to harm Dan? I hate myself. Why the hell do I like him this much, the fuck is wrong with me. Beside the fact he's the most beautiful person I've seen in so long, his just everything makes me-

Want to rip my fucking hair out, I hate seeing his beautiful body being destroyed by the neglect of the outside world. I feel horrible, and I wish I never would have come across him. I wish I never found him and shot him and fell for him and will have to end him.

Here I am regretting something, I promised myself I wouldn't do, but I'm doing it anyway.

After about an hour of mopping on the floor, feeling sorry for myself. A knock sounded through the room "Noah leave me the fuck alone" I muttered loud enough to be heard.

The person behind the door coughed, "Its Pj" he sounded rugged. "Oh" I whispered, willing myself to sit up. "Um come in" I allowed, shuffling over to lean my back against the side of my bed. Pj opened the door slowly, stepping and bolting it behind him.

He looked down at me before inching forward, and silently plopping down next to me. He brought his knees to his chest hugging them and resting his chin on them. "Hi" he mumbled quietly.

"Hi" I said back, turning my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry you're in a bad position right now." He alleged, as I shook my head.

"Yeah"

We sat in silence for moments more, clinging on to every second. "Remember Chris?" he asked, I could practically hear the hurt in his voice. But I let out a short laugh, "How could I forget?"

He flashed a smile, then letting it drip back into a frown. "They told me he was killed shortly after I was captured." His voice sounded strangled, and I knew why. Chris was his best friend.

"Yeah, it was sad we never found a body." He let out a whimpered burying his face deeper into his arms. "Sorry" I whisper knowing I hit the wrong bone.

"Its okay" he muffled.

But he's wrong nothing is fucking okay.

3 days later

Everything that happened was never brought up again. The next day I came in for Dan he acted like it never happened, and I didn't push it any farther. But it felt wrong to just brush it away like it was nothing because it's not anything and we will have to face it sooner or later.

Dan's gone back to the way he was before this whole thing, and I have a feeling he's forcing himself to do this. He doesn't want things to be different, I don't want things to be different, but they are.

And we chose to overlook and discount these problems without a second thought. But hey isn't that what the real world does?

I laugh he laughs and we tried to mend the time we lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thank you everyone for being so nice and supportive, it really makes me happy people enjoy something I like to do! And I know this fic is weird and sometimes it seems out of order if that make sense, but I suck at planning things. **

~2 weeks later ~

Dan's been distant.

I know I don't want to admit that our once strangely open relationship has become more of a obscure affiliation but it has.

I don't like it and I miss him.

Yeah I miss Dan.

I miss a lot of things like old cartoons or old family friends but he's probably high up there in the list. I guess I've been different as well, I've been thinking a lot more, quite you could say.

I've come to the conclusion no one can be trusted, no one at all you should rely on anyone. Something Dan thought when he was younger; I wish I had been as smart as that.

I don't talk to Noah like I used to, it seems now he's just a roommate to me, nothing more. Pj's the one that's been a real friend like we used to before he went missing. He understands the feelings I have for Dan, the possessive, yearning, embracive, consequential feelings I have for him.

But Pj's empty. Like a hollow shell, I can see all his emotions almost sucked out of him. He doesn't talk much unless it's advice, he likes to listen. He won't tell me if he's feeling down. Even with the therapy, he's still not right and doesn't seem to be getting better. It makes me wonder if they did something unforgivable to him, or if his behavior could be linked to Chris's death.

It's great how all the depression is like a hurricane and has just swallowed me up. To top it off yesterday, well I was doing some regular dirty work for boss I was shot.

Nothing big or major I just remember all the blood dripping from my arm onto the white tiles of the floor as I entered the slick building. The bullet grazed my upper arm luckily not going any farther in just leaving a gap which was patched up and I was sent home.

I'm fine now and it's just a bit sore but I hardly notice.

I entered Dan's room for first time today only running a bit late, and feeling bad because I couldn't make it last night due to my injury.

He was sat sloppily on the couch staring at a blank T.V screen, I couldn't tell if he'd heard me come in but he looked unfazed. Like he always does, he seems to be thinking all the time and I can never hold his attention for very long.

"Dan?" I called walking into the small area and standing in front of him. His eye's drifted up my body until they landed on my face. "You didn't come yesterday." He said.

"No I got-" I sighed glancing quickly to my arm before waiting for him to follow my gaze. His eyes went a bit wide in realization, I'd been hurt. "Are you okay?" he rushed drawing his eyebrows together.

"I'm fine… are you?" I let those last words slip out of my mouth watching his face pale a bit. He hesitantly shook his head looking up at me with big round glossy eyes for guidance. I was taken back by his sudden desire for my help.

"Dan you can always talk to me you know that right?" again he hesitantly shook his head, looking lost.

I slowly sat next to him, giving him my courtesy watching his brown eye's travel across my face. "Is it about what happened weeks back?" I asked, although it's been weeks since the day of the tattoo's, not a day goes by that I don't think about it.

He didn't answer my question; to be honest I wasn't even sure if he'd heard it. Almost like he canceled it out and it was moments of silence before he spoke.

"If I would have met you in a different lifetime, we would have met each other in a shop. I would have asked you if you'd want to get a coffee, you would have hopefully said yes." He paused to let out a heartfelt laugh. " We would have talked about our favorite things and I would have slowly developed a crush on you. We'd become friends, best friends as we'd move into a flat together and stay up all night having marathons of the T.V shows we were both emotionally invested in. Then maybe one day I'd pluck up the courage to tell you how I really felt."

His voice cracked many different times and he stared intently at the T.V as he talked. I could hear the teary frustration in his voice.

"Then maybe you would have felt the same way and everything would fall into place. We'd be a couple and have the kind of relationship everyone dreamed of because we would have been so happy. It would have been special, I don't know how or why but it would have been."

"I would have loved you" he whispered. My heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces, not because I was sad. But because this is what he's been thinking about for so long, what we both want. What could have been maybe in a different light.

He clutched his fists together so hard it looked as though it'd break skin. As he scrambled off the couch, walking out of the small area and away from my sight. I gazed ahead running my mind through his words as I heard his upset throaty whimpers and wines in the back ground that put an ache in my chest.

I didn't move from my spot until I head the glass shatter after what seemed like ages. Snapping me out of my trance, I looked around seeing the fragments of glass scattered across the floor. I glanced over to Dan who was breathing heavily and I was frightened he was going to have another panic attack. But I could see he was angrier than anything else. He now was watching me waiting for my reaction as I blanked back.

"I'm the one making you angry and upset?" my voice was hardly trusted with the waver texture.

"Of course it's you Phil! It's always fucking you, you you-" he took a moment letting his face fall from hard to broken taking a breath in. " you confuse me in so many ways possible I should hate you, I should hate you so much. I should be worried about if I'm going to live to see the outside world again, if I can destroy what's written on my back in time. I should be angry at Boss and wanting to get out there and get my revenge on all of you."

"But I don't, I'm not and I don't want revenge." He whimpered staring as I waited a couple moments to stand. I turned so we'd have a better view of each other. "I wish I would hate you." He mumbled under his breath. From what I could have gathered from the months I've spent with Dan he's bad at showing or coming to terms with his emotions. I wasn't that great at it either.

"But you don't"

"No I don't"

I couldn't help it.

It was probably the worse situation to let the small smile slid on to my face, in fact I probably looked cocky. But I was just a bit joyful seeing that Dan doesn't hate me. I've known he doesn't hate me, but it feels nice to be reassured_. Reassured. _

Dan contemplated moments more before moving forward, taking no time to slid his hands onto my cheeks. He rubbed circles with his thumbs pulling my face closer and examining my features. I gulped letting my lower lip dangle slightly, he looked as though he was waiting for me to stop him, to pull away. But I didn't have the strength to even if I wanted.

Tentative crossed his face in a way of making his beautiful face pull into different emotions. I could see how overwhelming they were to him and how they were hard for him to control. But when he saw I wasn't preventing his actions, he swallowed.

Pulling my face even closer so we were inches away. My heart was thumping so hard in my chest I could feel it vibrate in my throat, ringing out my ears as well. For comfort I wavered a hand over Dan's chest, before gently placing it there wanting to feel his own beat.

It wasn't long before his lips were sweetly pressed to mine.

Like nothing before it was, it wasn't rough as you would have gotten the impression of Dan if you'd see him with his smug look on his face in the streets. I can't describe the feelings that were running through my body, and if I try I know it won't compare.

But I melted into him, as the kiss became deeper when we pulled each other closer. Now both of my hands were running across his chest blindly trying to fulfill the want. His hands that gradually caressed my cheeks were now tangled in my hair lightly gripping and tugging.

The kisses became more heated in a matter of seconds, and we were soon releasing throaty moans. Touching each other in places I've dreamed about. But it didn't last much longer as we both had to pull away for a breather. Not that I wanted to, I was turned the fuck on and have a problem down stairs.

But it wasn't the right time and we both knew it.

Panting I looked at Dan "I would have said yes"

"To what?"

"To coffee."


	15. Chapter 15

I loved it.

I loved all the night's I'd spend sat on the sofa with Dan's head in my lap as we either talked or watched shows. The hot steamy kisses we shared or the meaning full little pecks.

The cuddles, the laughing.

How we tried to numb the feeling of the future.

How we failed.

"Phil" Boss's voice was scratchy and the normal jagged effect to it was shown. I stared across the desk to him like many times before. But this time was different because I could see little wisps of guilt tinted in his eyes. Boss isn't the one to be merciful or feel guilty for his actions, but right now all I could see is the guilt in his face that he's trying so hard to hide. Boss might be cruel and untrustworthy, but he's still human.

"I know about your relationship with Dan." He looked me in the eyes before averting them to the garuds by the doors. He guestured them out, and they obayed shuting it behind them as they went.

I shook my head "What are you talking about." It didn't help that my voice about broke mid sentence.

"Cut it Lester I'm not an idiot. I thought you would be smart enough not to develop feelings for him. I wanted him to like you enough to tell you were it is."

"But he hasn't has he?" he finished, and I shook my head I know I was lying but it was important right?

"Sorry Lester but he's scheduled to execution by day break tomorrow. " He folded his arms infront of himself waiting for my reaction.

My mouth gapped open, as I gawked at him. My eyes rounded as the lump swelled inside my throat preventing me from speaking. "B-Boss" I choked.

"Please" I said swallowing.

"He's been here for 5 months he's bound to die of illness anyway. Have you seen him?" Boss had a worried glint in his eye's that he hid behind a smirk.

"No I- please just"

"What the hell did you expect Phil!" he shouted causing me to flinch as my stuttering face looked to the ground like a little boy who had just been scolded.

"Yes sir" Boss sighed as I looked up to watch him observe me. "Leave please" he mumbled looked away from me.

I sat outside of Dan's cell with my back leaned against the metal door. The tray of food sat beside me on the chattered ground. I fought back the urge to throw the tray, to scream and cry. I had to do something I couldn't let them kill Dan, I couldn't let them find the markings. I promised him.

I slowly stood taking the tray into my hands shakly standing infornt of the door, I reached out with the key in hand. Slipping it in the lock I then twisted it when my fingers clasped around it.

Pushing through I secured it behind me.

After seconds of being in the room I was attacked by the side, I could feel the frail arms wrap around me pulling me to the body that owned them. Breathing in his sent I could tell he'd just showered and when he snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and I felt his damp hair.

"Dan I'm so sorry" my voice came out as a whimper when I had wanted it to be more frim and strong.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was light and laced with a happy giggle, the smile carved into his face pressed against the fabric of my shirt. I didn't relieaze I was trembling until I saw the tray in my hands shaking before me.

"For everything"

Dan slowly took a step back away from me, looking me up and down. "I'm a sucky ass person to be doing this to you and then expecting you to care about me." I blinked at him my voice shaky.

"Phil-"

"No please I'm so sorry Dan, you really should hate me." I choked.

"No" he cooed returning to his stop taking the tray out of my hands and placing it on the floor. He went to take me back into his arms , but I moved away. "They are planning on killing you tomorrow."

Dan froze his muscels going tense and his face going into shock. "I can't let that happen." I said.

"But they'll be suspicious and will probably keep an eye on me." Dan continued to stare at me, with the look of awe in his features.

"I'll get you out of here I promise. I can't let you leave me I- your to important- not again- I won't lose another person I care about" By now I was sqweezing my eye's shut and the shuttering took over my body.

When I willed my self to open them again, Dan was standing infront of me with a sad smile on his face. "Phil I'm not going anywere."

It was 1:30 am when my alarm clock went off, I almost fell out of bed with the question of why on my mind. But it soon came attention what I had to do. So I willed myself to kick off the covers and slump out of the comfort of the bed.

Grabbing the bag's straps that I had packed I slung it over my shoulder along with a leather jacket slipping on some shoes in the process.

I slowly took a look around the room remishing in my belongings before undoing the door and making my way out into the hallway. I wanted to stop in Pj's room to say good bye but I felt like it would be to big of a risk to waste time.

I made my way out into the lounge and amost squealed being startled seeing the black figure sitting on the sofa in complete silence. The shadow leaned over to the lamp that sat on the table beside the couch. It flickered on as the light flooded the room I saw Noah assembled with his arm crossed over his chest and his eye's narrowed in my direction

"Phil what are you doing?" he asked his voice was shaggy with sleep.

"Taking a walk" I panicked rushing it out of my mouth.

"Really with a suitcase?" he rose an eyebrow giving me the signal he's not buying it and know exactly what I'm trying to do.

"Your not going to get to him Phil the place is guarded Boss knows your going to try something stupid."

"You don't understand" I whimpered, "I have to"

"Phil I'm not supposed to let you leave." He tilted his head sympthicly.

"I don't care Noah I'm not just going to let them kill him, they'd find it." The last part slipped out of my mouth unintentionally.

"What? He's told you?" Noah was standing by now and I could see the thrist for information in his eye's. I swallowed and decided it couldn't do harm because they're not getting anything out of me.

"Yes but he doesn't know what it is and I don't either."

"But you know where it is?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Don't, just get him out of there." I was stunned by his words, what did that mean he wanted me to help Dan?

"W-what?"

"I know what they want, and its bad Lester. You got to get him out." I nodded wishing I hadn't waited for the last minute to decide to break Dan out.

"Okay" I answered as Noah drew me into a hug patting my back. "It's been nice being your friend." His voice was muffled but I could hear every word perfectly.

"Bye" I said as we released each other, stepping back I flashed him a small smile before turning and leaving the flat for good.


	16. Chapter 16

I would try to explain how hard my heart was beating when I stood in front of the building but it would all be an understatement.

But I had to get to Dan.

So I pulled through it and sucked it up. Heading through the front of the building which I had a key for. I knew if I'd enter through the underground tunnel they'd see me with all the damn cameras.

The large hollow lobby I stepped into letting the door swing shut behind me was darkened lit only by the moon shining in through the window. I've only used this entry way once or twice in emergency, but in the day time it's forbidden for anyone to pass into this way.

The hall is completely empty without anything insight except the front office desk that was once used for business purposes. My shoes squeaked across the slick floor as I made my way through the area, before turning to walk down the corridors. It was hard to navigate in the darkness but considering I had it mapped out helped.

When I made it to the small panel at the end of the hall which lead straight into a dead end. The panel was small and I hardly fit onto it but I knew all the perks to this building like it was the back of my hand. I flattened my hand and placed it onto the wall in front of me, letting it sli\de around as I tried to feel around for the painting. I felt the edge of the frame work scrap my hand so I took hold of the massive canvas with both hands to flip it over.

After it was out of the way my next movement was to find the little bottom that was hidden behind the picture. When I stumbled across it I quickly pushed down on it preparing myself as the small panel started to transfer downward. I felt it when I was lifted under the floor which I was previously on, it took me beneath, into the layers of the millions of tunnels hidden under the building.

The panel jolted as it hit the cement of the floor almost throwing me off. I kept my balance and held off until I was ready to step off into murky pitch blackness. Now is when it gets confusing and I hoped to whatever's up there that it wouldn't take me to long to find Dan's cell out of the many here.

I started down the first channel wishing it would lead me somewhere.

After what seemed like ages of walking I found something familiar telling me the cell was near. I made no sound as I crept through the shaft.

I knew exactly where I was when I made it around the corner to were Dan's cell is. But as I stepped through, two built men were placed on each side of Dan's cell door. They looked cross with their ripped arms folded in front of them and the look of cruelty on their features.

I swallowed stepping back into the darkness averting my eyes to the dimly lit light bulb that hung in the passageway. The little string that controlled the bulb hanging down in a hands reaching distance.

After coming up with a quick sloppy plan I put it into action. I took everything I owned out of my black wallet shoving it into a pocket in my bag. Taking the wallet I carefully aimed it at the light, before blowing it forward. I watched it shatter the bulb as the room filled with complete blackness.

I heard grumbles erupt from the two men as they were unaware of what had happened. "What the hell?" I heard before I started forward being careful not to crunch the broken glass as I traveled down the hall.

The presence of the men were close so close that I reached out grabbing one of them by the back of the neck to slam them into the near by wall head first. He groaned taking in the sudden pain and. Again I lifted his head from the wall only to bash it in again, when I felt the warm blood on my hand I dropped the unconscious body to the floor taking no time to lunge for the second one.

I put my right leg forward lagging my left leg behind; I brought my right arm to my side holding it loosely until the last moment. Right before I released the punch I tightened my muscles not forgetting to breath. Keeping calm I felt my fist connect with the man's chin delivering an uppercut, letting my hips generate power as well as my arms. The man fell to the floor letting me know I hit the right nerve.

I smiled slightly proud of myself, before stretching out my swollen hand. I unlocked Dan's cell quickly ripping the door open seeing him standing a few feet away looking nervous, telling me he'd heard.

He kept himself under control, like always as he stared at me. "Are you okay?" he rushed stepping forward to examine my knuckles before looking over my shoulder to the motionless men in the hall behind us. I nodded quickly, "Are you?" I know Dan's going to be weak from the lack of well everything.

Dan nodded his sickly pale head, though hiding through it with a smirk. "Alright" I said matching his smirk.

I could see through Dan's act and how he's nervous he is about doing this but also very grateful. "Thanks Phil" his voice was quiet but sincere. "It's the least I can do." I said before rushing Dan out the door.

After getting back up through the maze we were in the dark lobby I took notice in how Dan's body was so fragile and breakable. But through his trembling I could see how eager he was to see the outside world again.

I hauled to a stop, no doubt in my mind they knew Dan had escaped. I put an arm out to keep Dan from running ahead; hitting my arm he stopped and glanced my way. "Shh" I hushed him maneuvering our bodies sideways into the shield of the blackness.

I pushed Dan against the wall motioning him to crouch down through the darkness. He obeyed as I slung my bag around quickly unzipping the main pouch. I pulled out two small hand guns already locked and loaded.

I quickly placed them both on the floor to zip the pack back up before straightening up. I took the guns in my hands shoving one in Dan's direction looking up to him "Remember how to use these?"

"Of course" his tone was delighted as he took a gun from me placing his hands in all the right places pointing it to the ground looking pleased to have a force of power for once. "Great" I flash a smirk through the dark shadowing movements forward. My back was hunched as we skimmed the floors.

I heard the footsteps as did Dan telling by his hesitated movements. The undertaking effort was quick and quiet I could see the exit from where we stood.

I gestured Dan to stay in the shadows as I crept forward. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest the further I went.

About halfway there I heard Dan shouting as I was tackled by muscular arms. I struggled against them clutching on to my gun as I jutted my shoulders back.

I heard a gun fire in the distance and my breath caught in my throat. Breaking free from the man I went to raise my weapon to fire but someone beat me to it. The man crumbled to the floor in a heap of blood and a figure came shooting from the surrounding darkness.

"Oh thank god" I heard Dan mutter as he clasped onto my shoulder, dragging me through the exit. "If those two were here there's probably more behind." He said as we barged through the doors taking in the crisp cool air of the spring night. I glance over to Dan seeing him inhaling deeply closing his eye's in a moment of peace.

"I'm sorry I'd give you more time to relish the outside if we weren't on such a tight schedule." I apologized dragging him back through the allyway. Dan didn't respond only snapping out of his trance to follow.

Running, we headed back into the building were the grudge was taking no time I grabbed a random key from the rack of keys to the hundreds of cars in here. I pressed the middle button on the electronic key alerting the car setting off the head lights.

I dragged Dan towards the yellow slick racer car that I luckily picked out. I unlocked it and ushered Dan into the passenger seat as I darted for the driver's seat.

I put the key in the ignition and started it feeling the vibration of the engine as it hummed. I gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand while using the other to shift into reverse. I swiftly pulled the car from the many other vehicles that surrounded it.

I halted the car as we came to the bolted down gauged door. But as soon as we came close enough it automatically elevated off the ground, allowing us to pull into another ally that leads out to the main street.

"Is your heart beating as fast as mine?" Dan's voice was shaky with a hint of humor. "Probably" I muttered as I pulled the car into the narrow passage. Driving smoothly through until I hit the main road quickly checking for imaginary traffic.

I drew onto the street, stomping my foot on the gas. "That was too easy." I grumbled.

"Really?" Dan said sarcastically craning his neck to look through on of the wing mirror. He looked nervous from what I saw as he bit his lip and fiddled with his hands.

"So do you have a favorite book?" I stammered after moments of depressing silence with a halfhearted laugh, through the corner of my eye I saw Dan giving me a look one that said 'are you fucking kidding?'

"Well we never really discussed books as a topic."

"Are you shitting me Phil, you just broke me out of what was a prison and you want to talk about fucking books?!"

"Well I was just trying to enlighten the mood." I mumbled pressing on the gas pedal a little more aggressively.

"Oh fucking cool then" Dan spat sarcastically slumping into his seat looking as if he wanted to disappear. But I could see his face was lightened up as he watched out the window as we passed by the world. I sighed focusing on the midnight roads with the street lights and flashing objects lighting the way. We hadn't left town and I was rushing through any other vehicles that passed us up.

Suddenly Dan lifted out of his seat pressing forward squinting out the window. "Phil we have company." He said keeping his voice steady

I glanced out to the car side mirror, seeing the black SUV's speeding past anything in their way. "Great" I mutter slamming on the gas hitting 90mph. "Phil Phil" Dan quivered slightly also warningly "We are going to crash."

"No didn't I tell you? I used to be a street racer." I said while bringing a smirk to my face.

"Oh that's fabulous" he swallowed whipping his head back and forth between the review mirror and the front shield. "Look in the back seat they always stock these babies up with guns. Maybe you can shoot out the wheels or something."

Dan glared in my direction from what I could tell, "Does it look like we are in a goddamn movie, I am crippling internally and you expect me to shoot out these little fuckers wheels?!" he sounded scared but coated it well with fury. I let out a short sour laugh "Yes?"

"You fucking idiot" he growled throwing his upper body around the edge of his seat and into the back. Brushing my arm slightly he decided to twist his body so he was on his knees propping himself up higher going deeper into the back.

He grunted pulling himself back into the seat clutching a giant easy to handle machine gun that looked like a besal? Yeah I'm not too good with guns; I only know how to use them.

"Well" he huffed scanning the wing mirror once more "Fuck" he grunted as I took a look as well. Damn they are getting close.

I sped up "Goddamn Phil I know we are being chased but you're going to lose fucking control."

"Nah we are fine as day." I said gripping the wheel.

**A/N- sorry I didn't make it longer I'm just lazy right now it will maybe continue in the next chapter **


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't even give Dan enough time to get in a position to cause any damage before the lingering empty ally ways called for me. It was a chance I could take maybe to try and shake them and get as far ahead as possible.

I didn't think about it any longer before ripping the wheel to the right, the smooth running car jerking across. Dan jumped back into his seat gripping his weapon even tighter as I guided the car through the narrow space. I could practically hear and feel the edges of the car scrap against the brick buildings it ran between. I lightened my press on the pedal leasing the sports car mileage calmly tearing through. I saw the end of the channel, the flickering street light bringing us closer.

The black SUV's weren't behind us considering they were much too large to weasel through. It didn't mean we were scott free, far from it at the least. "What the hell was that?!" Dan stammered pressing his body forward in the nervous wreck stage, as we pulled through onto another road a wider safer one with no one in sight.

"Is someone stressed out?" I teased roughly as he let my words sink in.

"Are you like not serious about this? How the fuck are you not flipping the fuck out?!" he edged, as I opened my mouth to speak but being cut off by the sounding of gun shots in the distance. I looked around for an escape route taking my eyes away from the road to do so.

It was like a maze as we tried to find our way out, the fear of the black vans chasing after us. It was something you'd see in an action movie or so.

Somehow or another after zigzagging around where ever we were I ended up leading us onto an abandoned road surrounded by empty fields. I didn't feel safe as we fled the town following the boulevard, it was to open to big and plain.

Dan hadn't said anything in ages as we drove along, and as I straightened out what I wanted to do. Slowing down on the crooked broken road, I spun the wheel turning us onto the empty field.

I expected Dan to question my motives but when he said nothing I decided he was too lost in thought. I didn't know where we were going but far away sounds nice. Somehow I guess it didn't occur to me that I should have thought ahead; I mean I only got to the part where we high jacked a car.

Endless hours off driving and we've somehow manage to get through a couple small towns after finding a thoroughfare somewhere in the mix, but I only stopped once to fill up the tank.

More silent hours passed and I decided that I couldn't go any longer without sleep. The next town we stumbled across, I hauled into the parking lot of the cities crappy motel. I withdrew the key from the slot and slumped back into the leather seat. "What now?" Dan's voice was faint and far away.

I didn't know the answer because I was so obsessed with the idea of getting Dan out of there that I didn't care what happened next. But now, it's time to face the music.

"I don't know" I rambled popping the door open, and climbing out. I didn't wait for Dan when I entered the lobby, striding up to the front desk. Where a middle age man slouched behind it, he looked disturbed and couldn't be bothered with the tobacco clogged in his cheek, the bald spot on his head shining through. I casted a glance behind me wondering what was taking Dan so long.

"Well" the man chomped clearly annoyed that I was interrupting his glorious life. I gave the man my info asking for only the night, mentioning a boy who would follow behind me. The man slipped me a key and pointed me off to the direction of my room.

The motel was stretched with rooms, mine of course being at the end of the right wing. Reaching it I inserted the key into the knob while turning it letting the door swing open to reveal what little atmosphere the room held.

The white wash walls were clearly peeling as the room was stuffy. The one bed in the center of the room looked uncomfortable with the ugly floral printed comforter, the brick like pillows that looked as they'd absorb your head sweat and throw it right back into your face.

I swallowed walking in shutting the door behind me, I sat on the edge of the bed. Rolling my head back, feeling my neck ache. I waited for Dan; I waited for Dan in the unpleasant bed behind the blankets in the darkness. But an hour passed when he finally showed up, an hour I could have used to be sleeping.

The knock was placed on the door and I threw of the duvet off of me swinging my legs off the edge of the bed letting my feet hit the gross feeling of carpet.

I made my way to the door in my boxers, opening it only slightly worried it'd be a masked murder. Dan was revealed standing there with a blank expression on his face as I opened the door wider leading him into the darkness of the room. I was tempted to flip on a light watching Dan's shadow stand there glaring my way.

"I got rid of the tracker they placed underneath the car." He spoke up finally; making a wave of embarrassment hit me. "Oh" how could I have forgotten something so simple?

"Yeah and I might have needed a moment to roll around in the dead grass." I could hear a little smile in his voice bringing one to my own.

The comfortable silence filled the room as Dan removed his old crummy sneakers. I could see his silent winces of his sore body as he walked over to the bed towering over it. "Should I sleep on the floor?-"I offered looking up at him.

"No it's fine." He said before shredding his jeans and climbing in next to me. We kept the distance between us not touching, after all we were never official all I know is I care for him. Enough to ruin my life for him.

But our relationship status is the least of our problems now.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- another short shitty chapter me sorry it's so boring

When I woke up the next morning it was a little hazy but I came to realization moments later. I turned my head searching for Dan who wasn't next to me anymore. "I lied to you, you know" Dan's voice corrupted as I blinked startled sitting up against the head bored seeing him sat at the end of the bed. He was hunched over his with his elbows resting on his knees, his bare marked back exposed to me.

"W-what?" I tried to sustain a yawn.

"About the tattoo's" he paused inhaling a sharp breath "I know what they mean."

I sat a moment more just staring at the ink canvased along his spin. I didn't know how to respond "Really?" my voice came out groggily with sleep.

"Yes" Dan didn't say anything more before standing; he didn't glance my way as he headed to the side of the bed. He bent forward reaching for his clothes to pull them on.

"I'll wait in the car" he mumbled before turning to exit the room. I was a bit to tiered to comprehend Dan's lie so I decided to think about it later. But it still made me wonder if I'd made a mistake in trusting him so easily, I mean I don't know him.

Running a hand through my matted hair I kicked off the blankets. With a sigh I pulled my own clothes on grabbing the key off the night stand I headed into the lobby.

I gave it graciously back to the man I'd seen the night before as I left the building I could feel his pathetic eye's boring into my back. But he said nothing when I pushed through the smudged glass doors.

Seeing Dan in the passenger seat with his head leaned against the window pane made me think he was lost in thought yet again. I felt my stomach growl as I opened the driver's door reminding me we needed to eat at some point.

I started the car and headed off into the unknown. Dan didn't speak. He looked so sad and it was strange seeing him like this, but what should I expect.

Hours littered by when finally I pulled into a small dinner in a local little town, Dan casted a questionable glance my way. "We have to eat." I answered not properly looking at him before climbing out of the car.

Dan and I were seated toward the back near a window, which I guess distracted him because it was all he could stare out. He watched people aimlessly stroll down the pavement, hauling shopping bags and what not, enjoying their day.

"We have to talk about this." I said "What have you been thinking so hard about?"

Dan grunted in response not taking his gaze away from the window. "Dan" I said trying to get his attention "Dan" I said a bit louder slightly annoyed.

He finally tore his eye's away giving me a little courtesy. "What" he spat, as I let my face break in awe. I sighed "What are we supposed to do" I muttered looking down to the table.

"Burn this curse off my back and we'll go on from there." He said firmly his tone solemn and grim.

I glared up at him "Dan I can't do that by myself it's too dangerous you could burn to death or get infected-"

"Does it look like I fucking care? If you don't do it I'll throw myself in a damn fire pit" he kept his voice low but harsh just as a waitress stride over to use.

The waitress called Curly took our orders before flashing a smile to both of us and stalking off.

"Dan" I sighed, he didn't reply just continued to stare at the glass of water in front of him. "I will, I promised you before I'll burn it off but not yet."

Dan nodded folding his hands in his lap he lifted his chin slightly "Aren't you going to ask what the tattoo's mean?"

I saw his question coming, and I thought about my answer to it most of the morning. "No" I didn't need to know what his brother researched I already know everything I needed to. It's deadly and needs to be destroyed.

Dan's lips tugged upward slightly at the corners and I could tell he was pleased with my reaction.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Hey everybody um… yeah.. ha ha.. ha So I've been gone for.. like ever and this is sort of a filler and like yeah. It's just school started and it's the last year of middle school and oh my fuck I'm going to die. Anyway bare with me and I'll try to update more.

There really was no alternative chose, driving held my attention long enough to keep me distracted. So when Dan would ask if I needed a break, I'd refuse. I knew it probably wasn't healthy to be going so long on only the coffee and five hours of sleep but I felt fine.

I didn't want to talk to Dan; I didn't want to talk at all so if he tried to start a conversation I simply didn't enlist in it. I didn't know if I felt guilty for ignoring him or what. I just feel if I'd say something it would be the wrong thing. Probably similar to the thought's I keep thinking, like the mini plans I keep coming up with in my head to get rid of Dan. I could always find a phone when he's not looking and ring up Noah, give away our location tell everyone some dumb lie how I only did this to try and make him trust me more. It probably wouldn't work and I'd get caught, that's mostly how my mini plots end, in death for both of us.

Some time's I consider shouting at Dan, I feel like he's deceived me in a way I didn't think of. Like he doesn't really care, he just wanted a way out. Maybe the tattoo thing isn't even true, he could have easily lied and I easily fell for it because I'd grown fucking attached.

The blurring noise from inside my ear's that accrued whenever I would get lost in thoughts lifted when I heard my name being called. I eased my foot on the petal and didn't take my eyes off the road with various cars' running along the other side. "What" I said through gritted teeth, Dan didn't say anything for a moment.

"Do you hate me or something?" he said a bit throaty, I didn't answer him and in an instant he became inpatient and defensive.

"Why? You didn't have to do this Phil you could have let me die and let them destroy the fucking city." He spat, as I half listened and half devoted my attention to the road. Once again I remained silence for my own good.

"You don't fucking trust me do you? Unbelievable." He muttered a while later as I felt his eye's pierce the side of my face. I clutched onto the wheel and bit my tongue holding back the awful words I had in store. But luckily Dan shut up after that turning to stare back out the window.

Everything was so complicating it made me dizzy, and the worst thing is that I think I regret this. I don't feel secure about Dan, I feel like he's going to take off anytime now while where stopped at a motel or so. Leaving me to fend for myself against the old unit he's turned me against.

I didn't like that feeling, we haven't been the same since the day we left. I've been like this for days on end being on the road for about a week now. Dan and I of course don't touch or comfort each other like we did when he was back in the cell. But I can see his strength grow little by little each day he's by the sun, becoming so much more beautiful than he already was. I can tell he savors it, like he's going to be locked up again.

I don't know if I wanted to drift away from Dan, having all these seconds thoughts are killing me. I heard a scoff vent from out of Dan's pursed lips, I could see his head rolling over his shoulder cracking his neck slightly. He was annoyed irritated, the feeling was mutual.

"Why don't you just stop the damn car, and let me out? I know your fucking regretting this." He glowered barley above a whisper and I thought I was going to explode.

"Will you just shut the hell up Dan, for fuck sake." I clenched my jaw as I spoke, Dan's head whipping over letting his eye's land on me. "Stop the car" he demanded as I scoffed grasping onto the wheel letting my knuckles go white.

"Stop the fucking car!" he shouted through gnashed teeth; I heaved out exhaling practically slamming on the break. Making both of us jerk forward as the car jolted into a halt. I ripped my hands off the wheel throwing them into my lap, as my leg shook in fury.

Dan's face was flushed red with anger; he puffed out his cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut after averting his eyes away from me. He heaved in deep breaths and I watched his hands as he sunk his nails into his palms.

He shifted in the seat facing frontwards again "Get out of the car" he grumbled kicking his door open while holding the handle he stumbled out slamming it behind him. I sat a moment more staring out the glass, as he ran his hands through his hair scrunching up his face in complete anger and disgust.

I copied his actions exiting the vehicle turning to face Dan, half my body being hidden by the car. Dan winced and bit his tongue his expression changing to lost and confused.

I stood motionless waiting for him to do something and when he did I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken by surprise. Dan started toward me squeezing between me and the car he wrapped his lengthy fingers around my forearms, forcing harshly he jerked me forward and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't have time to refuse as I was soon lost in the affection, Dan's hungry thirst was displayed easily as he kissed me.

I kissed back pushing him against the car, our lips mutually together his bottom lip fixing perfectly against mine. I felt the friction work up between us leaving even more tension when we were to pull away. The normal shudder swept through my bones leaving a stricter mark then the other times, urging me to have more of Dan. I wanted Dan, I wanted my lungs to be full of him I needed him and I'd fuck him against this car if anything.

I suppressed a moan against his lip and usually I'd feel the carve of a smirk but he only kissed back harder. His desire was unsympathetic and cruel as was mine, but his fingers that still griped my arms pushed me back making our lips unconnected and my stomach drop. I opened my squeezed shut eye's and removed my hands from Dan's waist seeing they'd found their way their during the heated scene.

Dan stared straight back looking me in the eyes with one of the most serious expression I've seen him worn. "Tell me you didn't feel anything there, tell me you don't care about me and I will go on by myself. I'll get rid of this curse myself." He swallowed his voice shook with fear and regret.

I took in a sharp breath before crashing my lips to his once again resting a small hand on his neck.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Oh look another chapter in one day holy fuck. I kind of like this one because it was fucking hilarious when I made it up in my head but you know I really fucking suck at writing and shit. But anyway I'm going to go cry myself to sleep over the Day in the Life vid bye bitches. **

I think I already knew where I wanted to take Dan from the start and I was unintentional driving there. I mean were still a couple days away but I felt jittery on the inside to get to our destination. I also felt nervous, not only because it's my home town, but because my family probably's still there.

I've completely cut off connections with them, mostly because I didn't want them to know what I've gotten myself into. There's also the fact that they could have been put in danger, that's why I'm so iffy about going.

In the back of my mind I keep seeing images of my mum and dad's faces filled with disappointment from not hearing from their second son for years. It's a guilty feeling that's burned within. But I guess I'm being a bit dramatic, it's not like they could hate me and I've done it for their own good I chose this life style and I have to pay the consciences.

Another thing I'm guilty for are the doubts of my feelings and Dan's feelings for each other. Being so cruel towards him because of a possibility that everything that's happened between us could be fake. Even if Dan had been using me, I can still tell he feels towards me I don't know if that makes me self-conceded to say that I know he cares.

But I'm sure of it now.

I don't know how strong the feelings are but I know every time I make skin contact with him I want to fucking melt. Sometime I compare myself to a thirteen year old girl for feeling the way I do but I can't help it I'm still stars struck even after being around him for about five months.

Oh.

Wow has it been that long?

Dan was driving now, and I'd be lying if I said it was a skill of his because he was absolutely shit at controlling a force of power. I mean every time he pulled to a stop I thought we were going to fly through the windshield.

I gave him the directions and he'd asked where I was planning on taking us but I would ignore the question and pretend he hadn't even mentioned.

The truth was that I wanted to see my family again and even know it's selfish of me. I want to say goodbye because after this stop who knows where were going next. But my first propriety is to get the damn markings off Dan's back.

Sometimes I regretted crushing my phone as I'd get bored or sometimes while I wasn't driving. But they'd easily tack us by it surly they had that kind of technology. I'm sure there somehow tracking us anyway without us knowing.

Dan and I rushed through towns not stopping to admire any landmarks feeling as though if we'd wait too long they'd sneak up and catch us.

Gun shots echoed through the wind and I practically felt the window my cheek was pressed against vibrate slightly. My head jolted up from the sleepy daze as Dan slammed on the breaks.

"P-Phil they found us" Dan panicked swallowing hard jumping to conclusions as I watched him with wide eyes. I shook my head "No" I whispered as more shots barreled through the empty night sky closer than before. I could see dim headlights shimmering from a distance behind us.

"Dan switch me places" I urged as he quickly jumped into the back seat while I slid into his previous spot in the driver's seat.

I didn't wait for Dan to get in the passenger's seat before pressing on the petal sending us flying. Soon bucking 90 mph, the adrenaline was high as fuck and my heart was beating so fast.

I wasn't even sure if they were actually behind us but I was sure in hell not taking the risk of following the speed limit on the empty road to get us killed.

But as soon as a massive black vehicle swerved out of no were in front of us, it felt like everything crashed together in a numbing pain. I was forced to slam on the breaks before the collision could happen, hearing a broken gasp erupt from Dan's lips as he revised our position still seated in the back seats.

"Phil" he quivered, showing his fear.

Our car came to a stop as I saw just how many vehicles were actually surrounding us. "No" the lump in my throat rose and I felt like bursting into tears or going on a rampage and hopefully turning into the haulk to smash everything to bits.

The cars from behind soon pulled up blocking every corner or inch of escape. It'd be stupid trying to get free now.

A hand from behind was placed on my should as I slumped back "Phil- Phil I'm so sorry" Dan's voice was weaved with regret and fright. I twisted slightly in the seat "No-"

"Really Phil I probably cost you your life." He heaved; I turned in my seat facing him so I could pull him into a kiss.

It was tender and salty a kind of kiss of defeat one we hadn't shared yet and I came to realization I might never taste his lips again. Breathing every shred of my heart.

When we pulled away I could see the agents around their vehicles with guns loaded pointed at us. I let out a shaky breath "I love you" Dan mumbled quietly catching me by surprise but I didn't get a chance to respond before I heard the roar of a fiery engine.

I snapped my head toward the sound seeing it's caught everyone's attention. A massive gray van crashed into one of the black vehicles at full speed as it was parked along the sides disrupting the circle around us. I was shocked as the van kept going leaving the broken SUV seemingly unaffected, it was too dark to see who was behind the wheel. But I didn't wait to fucking see, I smashed on the fucking gas, letting us slide right through the opening in the circle. The wheels ran off the road and slightly into the gutter until I could pull us out after passing up the loop. "Oh my fuck" I heard Dan graze as I felt my heart thud against my rib cage.

I wanted to look back and see the gray van and if they made it out of the ring of death. I wanted to thank them a million times for saving our asses. Well not completely.

In an instance they were tailing us again luckily all behind us so far none in view in front. I didn't give a shit and held the petal to its maximum.

I didn't know how we were supposed to lose them, but the gray van that I so dearly wanted to praise reeled in beside us. I took a brief second to cast a glance out the window looking through the glass of the van.

I saw a mop of dark curls and it was enough to tell me who it was. "PJ" I whispered with a small smirk.

I took a swept out of the mirrors attached to the sides of the doors seeing how close they were. It made my stomach jump into my throat 'We're all going to die' I thought to myself.

That was until a ray of sunshine enlightened down from the heavens and that sunshine was in a semi.

"RUMRUM MOTHER FUCKERS!" A loud echo sounded, seemingly coming from a bull horn. Before a fist full of bullets erupted in the air. I watched through the review mirrors as a semi hurtled through the sea of SUV's, a figure standing out of rhe sun roof at the head of the massive truck.

"Oh my god" Dan gasped, as he watched from the back seat. The person hunched on the top of the sun roof held on to a microphone and a gigantic revolver.

"CHRIS IS BACK FROM THE DEAD YOU LIL SHITS" he laughed manically into the microphone as the scene became smaller while we distanced ourselves.

Most of the trucks were crushed under the semi and if not destroyed they were backing out of the destructive mess. "HAHAHAHAHA" echoed softly as it all went out of view.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Sorry it's shit like everything else urgghhh anyways I want to thank everyone who's been reading this mess of a story and the comments have been really great and they make me feel better. So it'd be great if you left one and if you have a question you can ask I'll answer it **

After the pumping of my heart relaxed, and we were on steady wheel's I gradually rolled down the window watching it disappear into the pane. "P-Pj" I called hoping to get his attention while I took some courtesy away from the road to halfway glance out the window.

"PJ!" I shouted louder waiting as his window slowly slumped down. "Surprised?!" he had a half smirk on his lips as he chuckled slightly.

"Um fucking yeah, what the hell was that?"

"I'll explain later, we got to get out of here."

Pj pulled into a rickety gravel road and I trustingly followed. There we were greeted by a shabby little cabin that looked abandoned. Pj parked the gray van in the dead grass and I followed his lead parking beside.

Pj was the first to step out of his vehicle; I was the second completely being oblivious to Dan and rushing to Pj's side. "How did this happen? What's going on? How's Chris alive?" the unanswered questions came pouring out.

"Woah hold on" Pj smiled kindly before looking over my shoulder. I turned around to follow his gaze seeing Dan standing near the car uncomfortable scratching his arms. "That's Dan." I mumbled breathlessly.

"Really? Had no idea." He said sarcastically, I turned toward him again.

"Let's get inside, then we'll talk about this." He swallowed putting a hand on my shoulder motioning Dan to follow as he guided us into the small cabin hiding in the vines and trees.

Pj put some tea on gesturing us to sit at the wobbly dining room table. Dan sat slumped over his head bowed and his hands folded in his lap. Over the months I've known he's lost a lot of confidence and it's sort of depressing seeing him still so…. Broken.

Pj placed clean mugs in front of us before pouring the steaming liquid into them. He set the kettle down and smiled at us his green eye's shining hinted with worry.

"Explaine" I urged as soon as I had the chance, I placed my hands around the warm mug, letting the feeling burn my skin but it was somewhat pleasant so I let it be.

Pj sighed looking to Dan who stared longing at the table. "Well about Chris, he didn't die he escaped. Planned it from the start he faked it, but when he heard I've been found he said he wanted to come back and help me get out of this as well." He took a breath before continuing, "Then Noah told me you made a horrible mistake, by leaving to help Dan get out. I knew I had to help you because of all the things you've done for me."

"So we tracked you down as well along with the unit but planned ahead. Now they still know that you're around here sometimes so we won't spend to long here."

"Were planning on going to America."

I nodded slowly looking to Dan who seemed to be only listening making no comment. "That can work but there's something we need to do first." Pj nodded not questioning it any farther. Dan abruptly stood up hitting his knees briefly against the table "Where's the toilet" he croaked.

Pj looked up to him "Oh um down the hall, last door on the left" he answered, as Dan scurried away quickly.

Pj and I exchanged glances mine more concerned rather than curious, without words I stood and followed the directions Pj gave.

I hesitated to knock on the door; I mean he could just be peeing. But to hell with it "Dan?" I called tapping my knuckle to the wooden door. No response came "Dan?" I called again waiting but nothing came.

I placed my hand on the knob contemplating whether to turn it or not. "I'm coming in" I said as I twisted it seeing it remaining unlocked. Dan was revealed hunched over the sink with his head in his hands.

Stepping in I closed the door behind me, "This is such a mess" I heard him whimper softly. I heaved a sigh stepping closer placing a hand between his shoulder blades. "Dan it's going to be okay."

"Oh my fucking god Phil no it isn't don't you understand? You idiot your lifes going to shit, and now your friends have gotten involved. I just I'm not worth any of this I should have just thrown myself into a fire pit when I had the chance." His voice quivered and broke.

His cheeks were heated red with a blush as he looked up at me his eye's glossed over. "Sorry" he stifled "I'm being stupi-" I grabbed the ring of his shirt ripping him forward into a kiss. He didn't so much as give a reaction at first but soon eased in with the familiar actions.

My hands trailed up his shirt tangling in the fabric as I reached his shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

But as soon as it started it was over, "You're the idiot for thinking that, it's my chose Dan and I didn't do it all for you." I confirmed removing any contact from him before leaving the closed in room.

Pj showed us to our rooms mine being across the room from Dan's his being to the right of mine. Chris came stumbling in later on while everyone was settling down getting ready for sleep. We'd gotten showered and a change of clothes which was probably well overdue.

I came out of the room to be reunited with Chris, hugs were shared along with a laugh or too.

But everyone was In their room now, probably everyone but me was fast asleep. I couldn't find it in me to close my eyes and be swallowed up it didn't seem natural for some reason. I found myself actually getting out of the uncomfortable bed to cross the hall into Dan's room.

But when I cracked open the door, I heard little heaps of sobs. It sent shudders down my spine "Dan" I whispered, as the crooked cry's continued.

"Go away" was muffled into a sniffle, I shuffled across the floor boards making It to the bed. Without permission I slide in beside him, he was on his stomach hugging the pillow with his face sunken in to it. "Dan" I whispered again wanting to reach out to him, but unsure if he'd want that.

His body shook with the uneven sobs and his throat scratched letting out an unpleasant sound. The air hitched in my throat and I leaned in wrapping my arms around the boy for the first time like this. I pulled him into me his back pressing against my chest as I hugged him from behind.

"Dan" I cooed as he continued to be sad hunched over my arms. "shh"

"Hey we survived today" I said making sure he could hear the small smile in my voice. He gasped for more air to release another cry. "I'm sorry Phil"

"Shut up you twat" I chuckled lightly trying to lighten him up.

"I love you Phil"

I let the words process remembering when we'd thought we'd been caught. He'd gotten the chance to say the words but I never did, and if Chris and Pj weren't there to save our ass's. Would I ever been able to say them?

So without hesitation I responded "I love you too Dan." And I even know just a week ago I thought about regretting this and leaving Dan, I meant those words.


End file.
